Please Tell Me
by Warui-Usagi
Summary: [Revised] [Complete] [TidusYuna] Keeping secrets from the one you love is indeed painful...perhaps even unbearable.
1. Found Out

**A/N: **Hey people's! Just going through and doing a good old fashioned edit as I was reading through this the other day and realized that it needs some serious fixing up! I would also just like to point out that thiswas my first ever story, so don't criticize me too much :P So I hope that everyone will enjoy the new and improved version of "Please Tell Me"!

* * *

**Please Tell Me: Chapter 1**

**Found Out**

Yuna stood there alone in the chamber of the Fayth inside the Bevelle temple and began to wonder just what it was that he was hiding. Now that she would not have to go through the Final Summoning, she had begun to make her plans for what she would do with her life after they defeated Sin. Her plans with _him. Their _story. But, she had a horrible sinking feeling in her heart that what ever it was that Tiduswas keeping from her was going to put her plans in ruin. As she stepped out of the chamber, there was an awkward silence that had filled the room. Yuna looked around to find out just what everybody was doing. Kimahri was standing silently still as always, Sir Auron was leaning up against the wall with his sword beside him and Wakka and Lulu were standing looking at her. As she met their gaze, she lifted her head and smiled weakly. They smiled back. Rikku stood their looking rather angry. As Yuna would soon find out, Rikku was upset because she had wanted to in to the chamber with the other two, but Auron stopped her. He told her that "They must work this problem out by themselves."

Then when she looked over hisway, she saw him faced away with his head to the floor. Yuna knew immediately that he was thinking about whatever the Fayth had said to him earlier.

'_I wonder what-'_

Yuna's thoughts were soon interrupted by a very impatient Rikku, who had just about screamed "Are we done here or what?"

"Well we are now," Auron spoke calmly with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

At that Rikku walked off in a huff and everybody else followed. Yuna followed as well not really paying much attention to where her feet were taking her. She was to busy trying to think back through everything the Fayth had said to them, trying to find some hint of what Tidus might be keeping from her.

It wasn't until they were walking up the platform to board the airship that something clicked together in her mind and she stopped in her tracks. It was one of the last things that the Fayth has said to them. "_But you know when it is all over, we will wake and our dream will end."_ She knew that this sentence wasn't directed towards her, it was directly completely to _him. _But what did it mean? Why would he not tell her what it was?

'_Maybe it was just because he didn't want to say anything while the Fayth…'_

"Yuna!"

She snapped her head up in surprise and saw Lulu standing there. "We can't go anywhere if you're standing there!" Yuna looked down at her feet and realized that she was standing in the middle of the entrance platform to the airship, delaying their flight. "Sorry!" She said quickly as she ran as fast as she could up the stairs. It was then that she saw, _he_ was heading up towards the deck. She stood there for a moment pondering what to do. "I'll just ask him" Yuna mumbled to herself so quietly nobody could hear. So she began to follow.

When Yuna arrived up on deck, she saw that Tidus was looking out over the horizon. As if nothing else was around him but air. He didn't even seem to notice that she had arrived. She slowly began to approach him; she wasn't entirely sure just how she was going to ask. Yuna stopped up beside the blonde blitzer, choosing her words carefully. For a short minute she stood there, scanning the clouds trying to look as if she was amazed by them when, really, she was still trying to figure out how to start talking to him.

'_What should I do?'_

But just before Yuna was about to say something, he interrupted. "Nice out here isn't it?"

Yuna looked at him for a moment. As if stunned by the fact that he actually had said something. Then she replied "Yeah it is."

She knew that if her question was going to be answered the way she wanted it to be then she would have to just ask him outright. Even if it hurt him to think about it, it would hurt her even more if something happened to him. "When the Fayth said that the dream will vanish, what did he mean?"

He looked at her then, well aware of what she was talking about now and the reasons he came up here in the first place. He sensed a tremble in her voice, as if she felt she didn't have the right to ask. But he knew couldn't tell her the truth, it would crush her. "Ummm…oh that…ummm…ahhhhhh it was nothing.

Yuna knew straight away he was obviously hiding something. "Why can't you tell me? Do you not trust me? I know you're hiding something!" Yuna at this point was struggling to repress her feelings of anger and anxiety as they quelled up inside her. But, they were becoming evident to her guardian, who could see that what he was keeping from her was really beginning to upsetting her. But if he told her…

"Its not that I don't want to tell you Yuna, it's just that…I can't."

At this point, Yuna didn't bother anymore trying to suppress her feelings. "Why not, I know something bad is going to happen to you, or someone else I know so why can't you just tell me!" She was angry. But it disappeared in an instant as Yuna moved so fast _he_ couldn't keep track of her. Before Tidus actually knew anything there she was with her arms around his neck, and her face buried in his chest. Now sobbing, he could just make out her words. "Please tell me, I don't want you to go". Instead of raising his arms around her waist he just stood there, Yuna crying hard into his chest. There was nothing he could do. If he told her, he knew she would break down. But he had to do something. He knew she wouldn't focus on anything else until Yuna knew exactly what was going on.

He gently tried to pull Yuna away from his chest to see her face, but the instant he began to move, she immediately began to hold on even tighter around his neck. He tried talking to her, but he was again interrupted. "NO!" At this he snapped his arms away, and just stood there for a minute. His shirt was wet now from all of Yuna's crying. He decided just to give her a big hug, and hoped that would calm her down. It did. Within a few minutes she had stopped sobbing altogether. She still looked miserable he saw, but at least now she was still. As Yuna wiped away her tears, he saw this as a perfect opportunity to get out of having to explain himself.

"Come on, the others are probably wondering where we've gone off too." And before Yuna had even the slightest chance to recover, she was suddenly pulled along, and was back at the bridge before she realized even what was happening.

Before she could even ask him again, she felt every pair of eyes in the room fall on her. But she didn't look up. All she did was look at Tidus, who was trying to avoid eye contact with Yuna it seemed, at all costs. Then, all of a sudden, she had a jumpy blonde in her face. But Yuna didn't pay any attention to her. Instead, she bluntly stated to everyone in the room "I'm going to lie down," and with that walked back down the bridge and into the elevator.

Everyone stood one the bride in complete bewilderment. Soon, he realized, everybody's eyes were on him, and an uncomfortable silence began to fill the room.

It was quickly broken though, when Rikku walked up to him. "What's wrong with her?"

Lulu also spoke, but with a lot more curiosity evident in her voice. "She seemed quite upset, what happened between you too?"

Now, he was in trouble. He couldn't very well explain anything because that would lead to more questions being asked. "Nothing happened," he said unenthusiastically. Of course nobody believed him, but just like before, when they tried to ask him another question, he was gone- already heading down the towards the end of the ship.

Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going and ran into Kimahri. "Sorry Kimahri" He said apologetically. Kimahri didn't seem to take any notice of what he just said, looked down at him and spoke. "Yuna look upset, Kimahri worried. Maybe you should talk to her, Yuna like you, Kimahri knows this."

At first, he was quite shocked at what Kimhari just said. Everybody seemed to know that he and Yuna liked each other. Unfortunately though, at this point, he was beginning to think that Yuna didn't like him at all anymore. He knew that he must go and see her, even though he didn't really want to. "Okay Kimahri, I'll go and check up on her for you," His voice was shaky, but he tried to project as much confidence into it as he could. "Kimahri glad," the young Ronso said straight away. And with that the young blitzer set of down the hallway towards the summoner's room.

As he got closer and closer, he noticed that the sobbing coming from within Yuna's bed chamber had begun to intensify. He stood just outside the closed door for a few minutes to gather his courage. He then stepped into her room. At first it was almost like she didn't even notice. He knew that he had to calm her down. She was absolutely hysterical. He approached her bed, and put a hand on her shoulder. In almost an instant, she turned around and buried her face in bottom of his shirt, and cried even harder. He bent down to reach her height, put one hand on the back of her neck under her dusty brown locks and another around her back. When she finally began to calm down several minutes later, he tried to look her in the eye but wherever he looked, she would only avert his gaze. "Yuna, please…" He begged her. She looked at him finally, her face completely soaked with tears. He began to speak, "Yuna I…." He didn't know what to say. She didn't say anything. Yuna kept her eyes locked on his, waiting to hear an answer she knew she would probably never get. She so badly just wanted him to say that it was something completely different, and that the only reason he didn't tell her was because he didn't want her to worry….or something like that. He knelt there, unable to come up with anything to say, because he knew, there was nothing he could say. Finally though, he tried to speak, his voice shaky with guilt. "Yuna, I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just that, I didn't want to tell you my problem because I knew that it would just trouble you even more.

Yuna's gaze flew up and connected with his, waiting desperately for him to continue. "But I suppose if you want to know I could tell you…" Yuna bit her lip anxiously, waiting for his answer to the question that had been tormenting her all this time. "It's stupid…I…I…really just don't want to go through with this because it means…it means…I have to kill my father. He looked up at her face, waiting to see if she had accepted his rather big lie. It was actually quite hard to tell. Yuna searched his face then for a minute then smiled.

"Okay," she begun to stand up, when he pulled her back down where she once knelt. She stayed there for a minute, and again looked at him with a mixture of both happiness and sadness evident in her eyes. He lent in to kiss her, and she accepted it gratefully, pouring every ounce of passion, love and energy she hadn't used up on crying into it. He responded, and did the same. He hoped that this would put any fears she had away…for the time being at least.

* * *

So there it is folks. Like I said before, I think this scene could have quite interesting had it developed further. I try to keep my stories as realistic as possible, so tell me if you think that the characters are out of…well character. I wrote this story on the basis that if someone you cared about a lot was going to get hurt or oh….I…don't…know…….DIE, wouldn't you try and find out why? Call me crazy people but that's what I would do anyway. Anywayz, please tell me what you guys think, and don't flame me…its so discouraging…….(starts crying) But you can tell me what to improve. I really don't know what I think of this story or whether to keep it going. I'll keep it a one hot for the time being and wait and see what you guys think. Whatever, so please review! (gets down on knees) I BEG YOU, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Questions

**A/N: **Hello people I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully this will get me more reviews. Meh, oh well, I'm board stupid so here is another chapter anyway.

**31/01/06: **Hey everyone, again just letting people know that this story is being edited, I just read through some parts and went, "what the hell is that?" LOL! I promise that I'm fixing it up to the best of my abilities so please enjoy and email me if there is anything really noticeable that I've missed!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Yuna stood out on the deck of the ship, the cool, crisp wind blowing softly through her dusty brown trusses. Her vision fixed on the endless stretch of orange sky before her, lost in deep thought. The group had just finished taking down both of Sin's fins and were currently taking a moment's rest. Yuna wasn't even worried about Sin though. Not at the moment anyway. She was still concerned about Tidus.

He had assured her that the reason for his depression was because of his father. But the considerable gap between them was yet to be filled, he was still quite distant and so in turn Yuna was beginning to doubt his previous confession. In fact, now that she thought about it, when he kissed her, it seemed very forced and anxious. It wasn't at all like the first one they shared….soft, gentle and loving.

At that moment, a tear escaped from her eyes and rolled gently down her cheek. She knew the reason Tidus probably didn't say anything was because he didn't want her to worry, but still, that made Yuna worry even more.

'_Does he know something about all this that I don't? And even so, why does he feel like he has to distance himself from me?_ _I thought he loved me?'_

Yuna realized that these were important questions that needed answering, but she didn't know where to get the answers from. As she stood there on the deck, she began to wonder what it was she could do. She could confront him, but she tried that last time and it didn't work. Well technically she could make it work. All she had to do was storm down to the bridge and scream all her questions at him, but not without publicly announcing their relationship in front of everyone. Although she was sure that her guardians had a fair idea that they liked each other, she didn't want everybody to have it confirmed, especially having out of all people, her, to establish it for them…well not yet anyway.

"Why won't you just tell me!" Yuna screamed at the top of her lungs, as she collapsed onto the deck. Her voice, died out quickly though, and was answered back with nothing but the quiet voice of the ships humming engine.

"Tell you about what?" came a small and timid voice

Yuna whirled around to find none other then Rikku gracing her with her presence. Yuna turned around again quickly, her face hidden within the fall of her hair as she felt her cheeks beginning to burn. She felt so stupid now for making such a big scene of things. "It was n-nothing, Rikku….don't worry about it" At that moment Rikku instantly jumped up beside her cousin.

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me Yunie, you okay?" She said in an incredibly curious tone.

'_Should I tell her?' _Yuna thought quickly, still completely bewildered about what to do in a situation like this. She decided that it couldn't hurt; besides if anything, Rikku might even help given the circumstances. "I guess I could tell you…" Yuna whispered quietly. She sighed nervously, and then began to speak. "He…he won't tell me…anything…" Yuna mumbled

"So that's what you two are fighting about! I was wondering why you two were acting so distant when just a couple of days ago, we couldn't have separated you two lovebirds even if we tried!" Yuna was shocked at her cousin's outburst; she couldn't believe what she had just said! Again, Yuna felt her cheeks burning, and turned away from her cousin sharply, desperately trying to hide her incredibly red face, but it was too late, Rikku had already seen her, and began laughing loudly.

"Hah ha ha ha…you…should…have…seen…your…face…just then!" Rikku tried to get these words out between her fits of hysteria; she bent over, holding her stomach, finding it hard to stand up as she stumbled backwards. Yuna wasn't laughing though, she was worried. How did everyone know? What did the other think? They were as discrete as possible; Yuna couldn't see how her guardians were even given the opportunity to see how she and Tidus felt about each other, so she just had to ask.

"Rikku, how do you and the others know?" Her tone was serious, she didn't want any 'beating around the bush', she wanted Rikku to get straight to the point. As soon as Rikku heard the tone of her cousin's voice, she stopped immediately. She arched herself back up slowly and faced her cousin. She looked at Yuna seriously for a moment, but her expression changed instantly as she spoke. "Awww… come on Yunie, everybody can tell that you two love each other just by watching you two talk to one another, you both project such a loving tone into everything you say, not to mention the way you look at each other, and…"

"Okay Rikku, I get it, but are we really that obvious?" Rikku looked at Yuna sheepishly for moment, and then replied a simple "Yep yep." Yuna sighed heavily before returning to her in- depth thinking mode. She wasn't there for long though before Rikku intervened, "So…what wouldn't he tell you?" Yuna took a moment to think before continuing.

"He won't tell me what he's hiding…" Rikku looked at Yuna for a moment, easily able to see the amount of distress present on her face. "I wouldn't worry Yunie, he's probably just worried about Sin, we all are…" Yuna shook her head violently, before replying "You don't understand Rikku, if it was something as simple as that he would have told me."

Yuna was angry now and Rikku could tell, so she tried to calm her down. "He probably just doesn't want you to worry," Rikku said in a positive tone. But if Rikku's idea was supposed to calm Yuna down, it didn't work, in fact, it had done the complete opposite. Yuna was really upset now. "Why does everybody tell me not to worry! It's so irritating! Do you all think that I'm incapable of handling any new or even slightly stressful information? I am a summoner you know, at one point on this journey I was planning to throw my life away, do people think that I shouldn't have 'worried' about that?" She eyed her cousin spitefully for a second before storming off towards the elevator. Rikku stood there, absolutely dumbfounded by Yuna's response.

Yuna walked off furiously and began to realize that if she was ever going to be taken seriously, she would again just have to confront him outright. But this time, so he couldn't run away, she would ask in front of **_everyone _**on the bridge. That meant announcing her and Tidus' relationship publicly, which could result in a variety of responses. She wouldn't do this on purpose of course, but she had a horrible feeling that something might happen to him, and she knew that there would be no living a normal and happy life without Tidus. So, therefore, in these circumstances, she had to do it. As she approached the entry to the bridge, she could feel her heart pounding heavily against her chest, and the lump rose in her throat making it difficult for her to speak. The door opened slowly, and with it came seven (minus Rikku) pairs of eyes directing all their attention on her. She froze in her spot, wondering how she would start, but as she would soon find out, her feelings would be doing all the talking for her.

"Everyone, I have something very important to say before the final battle…"

* * *

**A/N:** So what did everybody think? Yeah I know not much really happened. I was board so I decided to attempt another chapter on this story. But more events will unfold next chapter, I promise! Most of the people who reviewed the story he first time, asked me to update, even though I put it down as a one-shot. (AKA: Dancing Summoner). So I went back over it and found out that I did leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger. I know that it was a one-shot, but I decided to have a shot at writing a chapter story, so hopefully this will work. If not, I will delete the chapter and leave it as a one-shot. I just wanted to get this up because I start school again tomorrow. TT So guys tell me what you think! Also anonymous reviews can now be submitted! I wanted to take it off before but didn't know how… REVIEW PLEASE! I guess you can flame me if you want, I've gotten over the whole new writer don't flame me because it's so discouraging thing. I just have one request though, if you're going to flame me, at least sign or leave your details because otherwise, I think, your being cowardly.

**Thanks to all my first reviewers:** INXS, Halestorm, Dancing Summoner and Karlynnea. I really appreciated it.


	3. Confessions

**A/N:** Hello people, I'm back with my latest chapter, but first of all I would like to thank everybody who reviewed. It helped me out a lot. Also my thanks go out especially to Halestorm who has been acting as my grammar checker. Thank you so much I really appreciate it. Also to Dancing Summoner for her constant nagging and threatening emails for this chappie! LOL! If it wasn't for her, I would never get this thing up as quickly as I do! I told myself that I would get this chapter up this morning because I have to study today for my 3 exams next week…god I hate school sometimes, it's my first week back after holidays to! Oh well, not much you can do I guess. Okay I'll shut up now, just had to vent…-

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

She stood there firmly, tremors raging all over her body, unable to find the words that were so incredibly important at this moment. She now had everyone's full attention. They all stood there, watching her, waiting for her to continue her essential announcement. But nothing came. She found herself unable to continue. Her head was screaming at her to persevere and tell them, but it was like it had become completely disconnected from the rest of her body; it would not and absolutely refused to comply.

_Now what do I do?_ She thought nervously. She closed her eyes, and quickly began to shuffle through all of the possible things to say. To be completely honest, she had it all mapped out in her head. Yuna had drawn out a rough plan in her mind on her way down. She would walk in here, announce that she has to say something to everyone, tell them all that she had been disturbed by a certain blitzball players reaction to a series of events that took place in the Bevelle Temple earlier, that she had questioned him on what the Fayth meant and why it had made him so upset, he then lied to her, made her cry and avoided her for what seemed like days. Then finally they would all be completely dumbfounded at her supposed confession and ask why she was making such a big deal out of things and how she knew Tidus was lying. This was when she would proclaim to **_everyone_** present that she was deeply in love with him and that she knew something bad was going to happen to Tidus if they didn't do something soon.. He **_was _**lying to her. There was no maybe about it.

She began to feel all her frustration build up and up, until it began to overflow and leak out the sides, furious and upset that he would not tell her anything! Why was he doing this to her? Did he not care about her anymore? Immediately her shaking stopped and she found herself struggling to hold herself back. She was loosing control, she couldn't stop it…

Then suddenly…

"JUST PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Yuna screamed, eying Tidus tearfully before collapsing to the ground in a slump. "I…I don't want to loose you, I couldn't even bear the thought of it…" She sobbed. Nobody moved an inch. Everybody was taken aback by her outburst, and were all too shocked with her behavior to budge.

_So much for the plan…_

She stayed, in that spot, tears cascading down her cheeks like a waterfall, constantly flowing, never stopping. And yet, still no one moved, not even Tidus. He was just as surprised as the others. But… it was just as he feared. No matter how he tried to distance himself from her, no matter how much he tried to deny his feelings for her, no matter how much he wanted to make the pain go away, it just wasn't…working. Especially now that he finally saw what he had done to Yuna…what he had done to her heart. His coldness and evasion had completely crushed her soul and all at once, Tidus felt a huge amount of guilt thrown mercilessly onto his conscious.

That's when he came to his senses and rushed to her side to try and see how he could console her. Why had he been so stupid? Why hadn't he seen it? Why had he done this to her? **_Why?_** He lamented causing Yuna this much pain.

"Yuna…" He croaked, unable to hide his pain and guilt any longer as he felt it all form in a large lump in his throat. She latched onto him then, holding him as tight as she could, completely sobbing with grief, unable to stop the pain.

"Please…..come……back……please…don't….stay away…….anymore!" She pleaded with him through her heavy weeping. "It…hurts……..too much" He was unable to speak; all he could do was tighten his hold on her to try and calm her down. "Sorry" was all he could manage to say. He stood up, taking her with him and pulling her closer to his chest, as he rested his chin on her head. Finally, a few minutes later, she was starting to settle down. As her crying eased off and she was still, did they then remember that there were indeed another seven people looking onto this little dramatic episode.

Even now, Yuna's guardians still hadn't gathered the courage to say anything, even more blown back by their all too public display of affection. Yuna and Tidus slowly turned towards their allies, preparing to listen to their comrades opinions. Clearly distraught, Yuna quickly began to turn away, but he quickly grabbed her arm "Don't worry Yuna…it'll be okay" She looked at him, reassurance splayed over his facial features. She smiled weakly back and turned to face her guardians, ready to face the onslaught of questions that were about to begin.

It was Lulu who came to her senses first. She began to speak, but only stuttered, unable to get even one clear word out of her mouth. Finally, after many failed attempts, she was finally able to project her thoughts clearly in a complete sentence. "How long have you two been like this… with…each other?" She spoke, her voice submerged in disbelief.

Surprisingly, it was Yuna who answered her question. She tried really hard to project as much confidence as she could into her voice. She definitely was feeling intimidated by her 'older sister'. "Since just after our run in with Seymour in Bevelle" She said in a rather unsteady voice. A small smile began to play on her lips as she remembered the kiss they had shared in Macalania after their lucky escape from the Via Purifico…which now seemed so long ago.

Lulu only pulled her head back in shock before continuing, secretly ashamed that she had seen signs of a romance beginning to bloom between the two teenagers and had chosen to ignore it. Mainly because she didn't think Yuna would get involved let alone readily admit it to everyone. "Would you have died without telling us this Yuna! Why didn't you say something earlier!" Lulu was angry now; her usually calm and docile self was beginning to slip away under her fury. But if Lulu was expecting Yuna to be intimidated by this, she didn't show any sign of it. Yuna was all but lost in the pleasant memories she had shared with Tidus over the pilgrimage- the thought of Macalania had brought on a wave of pleasant recollections, thoughts and experiences she had shared with him during the entire journey. The only reaction the young summoner had towards Lulu's interrogation was that she had been dragged away from her private bliss and back into reality. She remained dazed for a moment before her expression hardened. "Because I knew how you would react, I knew you wouldn't be too pleased". Yuna's answer came out harsher then she actually meant, but she hoped that Lulu would get the idea.

"Excuse me?" Lulu said rather annoyed as she cocked an eyebrow. It was then that Yuna realized she seemed to have a bit of an attitude. Maybe because Tidus' cockiness was rubbing of on her, maybe it was because she was sick and tired of being pushed around. It could even be that now her pilgrimage is over, she can finally think about things. Small things, that she didn't have the privilege of worrying about before. It could be the fear of loosing Tidus talking. (Actually, that's probably it) but for what ever reason, Yuna had finally begun to stand up for herself, and to be honest, it felt….great! So she decided she might as well keep going. "You heard me Lulu" she said rather arrogantly. Lulu only grew angrier at this, also contemplating what had caused such a large change in this part of her personality. Immediately Lulu began asking question after question after pain stacking-ly annoying question. And soon, Wakka had gathered up enough nerve to join in the probing as well.

Yuna was stating to get rather irritated. Her guardians could interrogate her all day, but it still wouldn't get them anywhere. They could complain all they wanted about her keeping secrets from them, with questions like_ don't you trust us?_ _What on earth were thinking getting into a relationship on your pilgrimage? _and_ Why didn't you say something?_ But that still wouldn't help her with her problems. She had bigger things to worry about. For example, while Tidus may have stopped avoiding her for the time being, she had yet to find out **_why_** he had been so evasive in the first place. Besides, she could see that he was slowly backing away from everybody, not enough for anyone to notice while in heated argumentation, but enough for _her_ to notice, seeing as she had blocked out Lulu and Wakka's constant nagging completely. Yuna didn't even understand why they were so upset. They seemed to be the only ones who cared; everybody else didn't seem to mind. In fact, Sir Auron hadn't even moved, Rikku was just standing there with a stupid grin spread across her face and everybody else had returned to what they were doing. They may have been curious, but had probably decided that it was none of their business and thought it best to turn a blind eye to the whole incident for fear of what may happen if they were to get involved.

As Tidus gently took another quant step backwards, Yuna spotted him out of the corner of her eye and quickly realized she had to do, or rather, say something before he was missed, and she didn't plan on letting him escape this time. The whole idea of the public announcement (which was getting her into trouble at the moment) was to make sure that he wouldn't get away. Anyway, she was getting sick of Lulu and Wakka now, constantly in her face. She decided that now would be a good time to take some of Tidus' advice, as well as taking another stroll down memory lane…remembering that day at the Kilika Temple…

_They all began to head back down to the boat, ready to leave for Luca. Yuna had just obtained her second aeon, and was one step closer to the ultimate goal of her pilgrimage- The Final Summoning. As they left the temple, Tidus stopped short of everybody else, looking quite disturbed about something. Although she didn't know him very well, she was still worried, so she came up beside him and asked:_

"_Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern for her newest guardian's behavior._

"_I…I don't know" He replied with complete uncertainty, his voice thick with anxiety._

"_What do you want to do?" She asked, unsure of even what to do herself._

"_To scream real loud" He spoke quite bluntly, and Yuna had a quiet giggle at the suggestion of even doing such a thing._

_And then…_

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone turned around sharply to find out just who it was that had disturbed their peace at that instant. Yuna was completely shocked at his spontaneous action, but she had still found it quite amusing…_

As she gradually came out of her thoughts, she took in a large gulp of air, bent forward and… "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lulu and Wakka's interrogation stopped in its tracks abruptly as Yuna screamed as loud as she could. Immediately, all convocation and activity ceased as everyone had now been drawn to the attention of the summoner standing before them.

She straightened herself back to an upright position, and took in a few quick gulps of desperately needed oxygen before continuing. Her cheeks flushed with rage and mostly…embarrassment. "Look…" she began to say quite firmly. "We don't have time for this right now, the whole purpose of me declaring our relationship publicly was not to have you two…" She raised a shaky hand and pointed her finger at Lulu and then at Wakka. "Probe me for information like some prisoner!" She took a quick break to breathe before continuing, both rage and sadness quelling up in her voice with every new word she spoke, her lungs, heaving for more air. "All I wanted to do, was to find out from Mr. star player of the Zanarkand Abe's over here what on Spira is so bad…so horrible, that he feels like he has to avoid me at all costs, and in turn, completely shatter my…my…"

But she didn't finish….

The emotional burden of such an issue was too much on her already incredibly tired and worn out self, and so she…collapsed. Tidus was closest to her, and so in turn was able to catch her before she fell onto the ground. Everyone rushed to her side then, clamoring to see if she was alright. She would be, she was just so exhausted from her journey so far, and the emotional outburst she just had obviously tipped her over the edge. Her small frame unable to bear such a weight had done the only thing it could do in such a situation…completely shut down. Once everybody knew this, you could almost feel the incredibly tense and suffocating atmosphere in that area lift up completely…if only for a moment.

In the end, Kimahri had picked her up and taken Yuna to her room to rest. After Kimahri's departure, Lulu, Wakka and Rikku immediately turned to Tidus for answers. Of course, he didn't respond, he was too worried about Yuna. Rikku took note of this and decided to use this to her advantage. While he didn't notice, Rikku quickly whispered something into Lulu's ear. Lulu nodded hesitantly, but seemed to agree.

Rikku strolled up casually beside Tidus, giggling as she moved. Tidus however, was not paying attention as he tried to steal a glimpse of Yuna down the hallway. "HEY!" Rikku yelled, almost giving Tidus a heart attack in the process. She had his attention now. "So you're worried about Yunie?" She spoke casually, as if this wasn't a big deal at all. He seemed to be in a daze for a moment, having to take a few seconds to register what Rikku had just said. "Of course I'm worried about her!" He yelled back, unable to see how Rikku could be so calm. "You wanna see her?" Rikku tried to say it as blandly as she could, but there was the smallest hint of blackmail in her voice, which Tidus seemed to pick up on. He sighed angrily. "What do I have to do?" He said in an exaggerated and unenthusiastic tone. Even though he knew what she wanted her to hear, what they all wanted to hear. Exactly what Yuna had said. And now of course, they wanted to know even more. Of course they would. They would all be wondering what was so incredibly awful that it would cause Yuna of all people (perhaps the one with the strongest will present) to collapse in an emotional break down.

He had to tell them. He would have had to sooner or later. He just wished that it was indeed later rather then sooner. But maybe, it would be easier without Yuna here. He knew that this wasn't true; it was still going to be hard. Even if she wasn't here, he would have to tell her anyway. He would actually have to tell Yuna when she was on her own, which actually would be much worse considering her already weakening physical state.

Now, he was in trouble.

He was going to tell them **_everything_**…he just hoped he wouldn't make everything worse then it already was…

**A/N: **Hello! So we come to the end of another chapter. That there is my version of a cliffhanger so let's hope it worked. I had the whole day off today, like I said before so I am now well into the fourth chapter.What happens next you say? Only I know :P MWHAHAHA…yes I am evil, but that's what the penname is for. I'm not an "**Evil** Rabbit" for nothing! Heh heh heh So yeah, hopefully, if I can get myself into some sort of routine, I should be updating once a week…hopefully. I would now just like to specially thank my reviewers, it makes unbelievably happy when I get that email from this wonderful website telling me that someone likes my story. So I'll start trying to get into the habit of doing this as much as I can.

**Thanks To:**

**Big Guv:** Thanks for all your support, you're so nice to me and I really appreciate it.

**Dancing Summoner: **I wouldn't have kept going with this fic if it wasn't for you, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the other two!

**Halestorm: **Thanks a lot, you're a great friend

**CrimsonOkami:** I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much, I hope you like this chappie all the same.

**Karlynnea: **"That's awesome" means a lot to me. Thank-you

**Bbychrangel: **Heh, I know, I leave cliffhangers to keep people reading. Sorry about the one in this chapter as well. Please don't hurt me! LOL

**Inxs: **Hey bro, don't know why your reviewing my story but thanks anyway!

Expect another update soon everyone!Don't forget to review!

**Warui Usagi**


	4. Concerns, Confessions and Confrontations

**A/N:** Hello people and here I am back with the fourth chapter. Yeah yeah, it took awhile for me to update I know, but school is KILLING me at the moment. BLOODY ASSIGNMENTS ARGH! I honestly was not expecting this story to do so well! I'm glad that everyone likes it though! That makes me really happy! I'm sorry it took awhile for me to update. It's just that both school and work have been really hectic this week, and I have had little time to write this let alone edit it. But it's done now so who cares right? Thank-you so much to everybody who reviewed! And now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of the characters used in the story so do not attempt to sue me, as I have already disowned them all. Go ahead if you want to but I assure you it will do you no good!

**Chapter 4: Concerns, Confessions and Confrontations**

The Ronso walked slowly down the passage way, gently rocking the precious cargo in his arms back and forth. It was then that he looked at her face, completely distraught with sadness. The tears that had fallen before she collapsed still remained warm on her cheek, slowly falling down her face and landing silently on her white blouse, creating small damp deposits all over. He entire body remaining limp in his bulky arms.

As he finished his examination of Yuna's current state, Kimahri couldn't help but feel…useless; like a failure. He was supposed to protect her from distress…from danger. He knew though that he couldn't really have done anything. This was the **_one _**thing he couldn't protect Yuna from…herself. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't guard her from her emotions. Her sadness and anguish could not be prevented in such a situation. The _only _one, who could make everything right again…make her smile, was…Tidus. He continued pacing down the corridor, taking giant strides towards Yuna's room.

The automatic door hissed open, and now with entry into the room permitted, Kimahri quietly walked over towards the bed before gingerly placing Yuna down, lifting her head up effortlessly but gradually so it came to rest on the yielding pillow. He carefully placed the strands of hair that had been glued to her face by her tears behind her ear, before walking out and leaving her to rest…temporarily. For Kimahri knew that once she was awake, she would immediately try and seek Tidus out. The whole episode would begin again. So he decided that he would wait just outside her door incase she emerged, ready to spring to her side and catch her upon falling. Kimahri knew all to well that once Yuna was up, there would be no stopping her…but he hoped to delay Yuna's misery at least a little while longer…

"Kimahri not like Yuna looking sad…Tidus better fix Yuna, or Yuna will die on inside…Kimahri not want to see this" He voiced out aloud, shaking his head as he did so. Disappointment and sorrow etched into his every word…

_Meanwhile…_

"What did you do to our Yunie!" Rikku spat at Tidus, millimeters from his face, looking quite upset. But he didn't seem to respond, he showed no signs of even hearing her, his eyes remained lowered. "Arghhh!" Rikku growled in frustration. "You're going to have to tell us something!" Rikku started. "Especially if you want to have the privilege of laying your eyes on Yuna again!" Lulu finished for her, also fuming at the lack of a response. "Y…yeah…!" Wakka stuttered, also butting into the interrogation nervously.

'_What should I do?' _Tidus thought quickly, unable to come up with a good enough excuse to fight them off. He had tried to think something…anything that would get them of his case! He thought about bowling over in an attempt to pretend he was sick, fainting, (well that wasn't going to work, that was already taken!) even asking if he could use the bathroom! But he knew that they would all be turned down ruthlessly by his comrades.

He was going to have to tell them the truth…even if he didn't wish to tell them. The last thing he wanted to be responsible for though, was causing his friends grief over his current situation…besides, they all had Sin to worry about. Anytime now, it was going to jump up and assault them all mercilessly for causing it so much pain. Of course he knew once Sin and Yu Yevon disappeared…he would fade as well. He didn't want to leave everyone behind…especially Yuna, but he was given no choice in the matter. Fate had simply drawn him a bad hand. _Very bad _in fact, but there was nothing he could do to better the circumstances. He would just have to live with it for now and deal with it when the time came… and unfortunately that seemed to be now. There was no getting out of it…no dodging the truth any longer. He closed his eyes, imagining the look of pure shock and grief that would take a hold of Yuna's already exhausted body. His confession could even send her over the edge…

"I Can't!" He shrieked, unable to get the horrifying image out of his mind. "Do you have any idea what it would do to her!" He cried out angrily, unable to contain himself any longer. "It would kill her…" He spoke more softly this time, unable to stop a stray tear from falling down his flushed cheeks. "I…I couldn't do that to Yuna…n-no matter how hard I tried…" He said, with a slight shake in his voice, as he eyed them all heatedly.

"What would 'kill' her...What on earth is going on between you too!" Lulu shouted, unable to contain her extremely aggravated state of mind any longer. "Have you seen her condition! If you really cared about Yuna, you wouldn't have put her through something as horrible and emotionally overloading as you did just then! She is an absolute mess thanks to you! So don't you **_dare_** stand there and tell me that you_ care _about her too much to put her through something like that, because you obviously didn't take that into deliberation the first time!" Lulu screamed her voice full of mixed emotion.

She was obviously distraught and still unable to digest the scene that had just taken place right in front of her merely hours before. Unfortunately though, that wasn't where it ended. Tidus also had his side of the argument to declare, he was also extraordinarily angry that Lulu would even _think_ he would do something like that to someone he loved. Tidus was now finding that it was taking an incredible amount of self control to stop himself from blurting out everything, as his rage began to devour him whole…until… '_I can't take it anymore!' _

_Too late_…

"Do you think I didn't say anything about what was going to happen to me on purpose? Do you honestly believe that I would **_deliberately_** go out of my way to avoid her, not tell her anything and in turn completely smash her heart into a thousand pieces? I didn't do that because I _wanted_ to Lulu, I did it because I _had _to!" He's voice began loosing anger swiftly and reducing to a much more anguished tone. "Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with Yuna! It's going to destroy her when she finds out what's going to happen to me! Of course I don't want leave you all behind! You're the best friends I have _ever_ had and I am never going to see any of you again! But there's nothing I can do is there! I just have to accept it! He shrieked desperately, on the verge of breaking down, just as Yuna had. Growling and cursing furiously at himself for losing complete control over his feelings and revealing his horrible secret to **_everybody_** present. _'Now you've done it Tidus'_

"What do you mean you _have_ to leave us behind?" Rikku said with genuine concern for her friend, placing a supportive hand on each of his padded shoulders. "What's going to happen to you…?"

He looked at her then, agony and pain radiated out of his piercing blue eyes and into hers. Instantly, Rikku felt her high spirits droop down to their lowest levels. Now he would have to explain everything to them. He tried to think on how he could begin, what he could say…but the only thing he thought about at that moment was one simple question…

'_How am I going to tell Yuna?'_

"WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU!" Rikku repeated, screaming again, this time shacking him violently to snap him out of his little world he had apparently entered. It worked. "Cut it out!" He yelled, feeling incredibly irritated and trapped. "No! Not until you tell us what's going to happen!" Rikku was still shaking him in an attempt to finally get him to say something. Again, it worked…eventually. "Alright! Geez… just stop shaking me okay!" She stopped immediately and stepped back. He stumbled as she let go, falling back a few inches before regaining his composure. "Now start talking!" Rikku demanded. Lulu and Wakka simply stood there, unmoving, waiting for his reply. He paced around nervously for a few moments, all three of them following his every movement until he stopped abruptly and began to speak. "I-if I tell you guys…you have to promise not to say a word to Yuna…got it? They all turned to each other for a minute, exchanging glances with one another before all turning their attention back to him nodding silently in agreement.

"Okay…" Tidus began rather nervously. _'How to explain this so that they understand…'_

"I…I'm not…real…I-I'm a…a…dream" He said solemnly. The three guardians present could nothing but gasp horribly at his affirmation, but still remained utterly puzzled by the fact that he was indeed not real. He was standing in front of them at this very moment was he not? How could he _not _be real?

"What…What on earth are you talking about? It doesn't make any…"

"It makes perfect sense!" He spat back at her, furious that he had keep going…he despised talking about this enough as was, and now he had to go into every little detail. Every time Tidus thought about it he was afraid. How could he not be? Who would want to die? Especially at his age…having to leave everything dear to his heart behind. "Do I have to repeat myself? I am **not **real! I am a dream, and as soon as we defeat Sin, I will fade away! Why can't you see that I don't want to talk about this! Don't you see! That means that everything I thought was real, my whole life, my parents, Zanarkand and everything I cherished **doesn't **really exist, including me! It was just someone's stupid dream! He was having a hard time repressing the tears that were biting at the corners of his eyes, unfortunately though, he couldn't stop a couple rogue ones from escaping.

Not a word was spoken after that, because everyone finally saw the effect the convocation was having on him. It was plain to see just by looking at his face that it was causing him an extreme amount of pain to even mutter the words of his fate out aloud. They probably would have left it alone to…except that there was still one problem. They all knew what it was, but Lulu seemed to be the only person with enough courage to ask. "How do you plan on telling Yuna?" She spoke softly to try and ease the sting the topic was creating. Tidus cringed as Lulu spoke Yuna's name. It was bad enough he had to tell them, but telling her… well, he didn't want to think about it. The lump in his throat had lodged in his neck, which prevented him from giving a reply, so he simply waved his hand in the air to dismiss the matter, hoping that Lulu would drop it. Thankfully, she seemed to get the message and left him alone for the moment while he made his way over to a chair and sat down. His torso flexed forward with his arms resting on his knees, as he began rubbing away at his temples trying desperately to come up with a solution to his rather big problem.

&&&&&&&

Foreign objects began dancing in circles through blurred vision. As they slowed, everything began to come into focus, and through the small slits in her eyes, Yuna now realized what she was looking at…a grey metal ceiling. As she conjured up enough energy to open her eyes fully, she found herself wincing and immediately regretting the action, unable to take in the harsh light of the afternoon sun that was currently beating mercilessly through her window. Instead, she decided to try and move to position herself to sit up so she could take in her surroundings, but that wasn't working either.

'_Am I really that exhausted?' _She thought, struggling desperately to move herself into any kind of a pose that would allow her to see where she was. Finally, after taking several minutes to find out that her body was working, she managed to sit up and look around (even though her arms were shaking under the pressure she was that weak) It only took Yuna a few seconds to realize where she was…in her room on the airship. '_How did I get…'_

It all came flooding back to her…

She had been _intensely_ distressed over what Tidus was hiding from her, then after that, everything, started to go…blurry…she couldn't focus on him anymore. The last thing she remembered was seeing him run to her side as darkness completely took over and her legs gave way. '_I must have fainted or something' _She thought as she struggled to move her legs around and off the bed. She sat there for a moment, contemplating if she should dare attempt to stand or not. In her current condition, she had trouble even sitting up by herself let alone walking. But she had to try…she had to get to him…even if it meant she had to crawl. Yuna instantly sprang up off the bed, only to be shot down by waves of nausea violently washing over her whole body…knocking her backwards, luckily back onto the bed. Now she was in trouble…she didn't know what to do.

Fortunately though, after hearing the commotion coming from inside her room, Kimahri carefully entered, ambled over and helped her to her feet, keeping her balanced. She immediately though found another wave of dizziness sweeping over her, forcing her hands springing up to grab the sides of her head, trying to force everything to straighten. Instantly, Kimahri eased her back down on the bed. "Yuna must rest, Yuna is very tired…" He said quite firmly. "No Kimahri…I must go and see Tidus…" She said breathlessly. "I have to…know…please Kimahri…?" She begged him, already tears forming in her eyes despite her greatest efforts to keep them back.

The last thing Kimahri wanted Yuna to do was have another episode. He was just worried that if she was to back there, she would indeed crash again. But still… he could not refuse her, he was still her guardian, and Yuna was still a summoner. So technically he had to take her. It was her wish. He nodded demurely before helping Yuna to her feet. She took a few minutes to gain her composure before nodding and giving Kimahri the signal to go.

_Finally_ she was going to find out what he was hiding from her. Hopefully, Lulu, Wakka and Rikku still had him detained on the bridge.

As they struggled down the hall, having to stop for short breaks so she could rest before continuing, it was then that Yuna began to wonder how Tidus would react to her sudden entrance upon arriving at the bridge. After all, he probably still thought that she was still out cold. _'Does he want me to come…or does he want me to stay away? What if I make things harder for him?' _ She thought, hesitant as to whether she should go any further. But before she could stop and think, Kimahri's booming low voice interrupted her view on the matter. "Yuna has arrived…Kimahri will take Yuna inside now" As he began towards the door, Yuna managed to mumble a quick response to his statement. "Wait…Kimahri…I just need to recover a little before we go in okay?" Her voice was muffled by exhaustion, so it was a little hard for the Ronso to hear exactly what she had said, but he seemed to understand. He gave a silent nod of acknowledgement before leaving her to lean against the door that permitted entry to the bridge.

Yuna leaned against the smooth metal door gently, slowly bringing her arms to the level of her head before delicately placing them on the surface, the door surprisingly warm to her touch. With caution, she began lowering her head towards the door, ready to rest against it, while readying herself for the troubles that surely awaited her on the other side. She had gotten to about half way before she began to hear faint whispers floating through. Instantly, she pinned her ear up against the door, frantic to find out what was being said. Someone was yelling…a high pitched anxious voice…most likely Rikku, but what was she saying? If possible, Yuna pushed herself even harder against the door, her ear throbbing with pain from being crushed under the pressure.

That's when she heard it…

"Y-you can't leave us!…You can't leave Yunie either…I won't let you!"

Yuna needn't hear anymore. She already had begun pleading with Kimahri to open the hatch, the one obstacle in her way of finding out the truth at long last. She had heard enough; she already knew who Rikku had been begging with…what she was referring to. As tears began to fall down her face freely, it was almost as if she couldn't get in there fast enough. She whipped around to face Kimahri, her face painted a picture of pure misery and great anxiety. "Please…hurry Kimahri!" She bawled, unable to hide it any longer.

The door quickly sprang open, and her eyes searched the room frantically, trying pin point his location. As they came to rest on his familiar form, Yuna let out a mental sigh of relief, and despite how she was feeling, managed a small smile. _'Your still here…'_

They were watching her now, watching her stumble about on the landing, trying to maintain her balance. The whole time her eyes never leaving his…not paying attention to anyone else in the room. But then all of a sudden, her legs, unable to retain her weight any longer, quickly gave way and she soon found herself falling.

Before anyone noticed, Tidus with lightening sharp reflexes bolted up the stairs and had nearly reached her…_ 'Just a little further and…' _ "Caught you!" he spoke out aloud quite triumphantly, grabbing her millimeters from the ground. He pulled Yuna in towards him tenderly, her head coming to rest on his shoulder and her body leaning heavily against his for support. "Are you… okay?" He managed to say through deep breathes, his lungs gasping for air from having to move so fast. "I am now…" She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Yuna…" he mumbled, his voice full of regret.

She stayed there for a moment not saying a word, before moving her arms from where they rested on his shoulders and joining them up around the back of his neck, embracing him loosely while burying her face in his chest. All the while enjoying the feeling of his arms steadily wrapped around her waist, supporting her stability. "Its okay…" she mumbled into his soft tanned skin. "You're here now…that's all I want" Tidus just nodded, unable to reply, also enjoying the moment. "Promise me one thing though…" She continued, her voice although muffled was growing awfully serious, and at that moment, Tidus' body began to tense up. She pretended to ignore it, her hold on him tightening as she spoke. He dare not respond to her request because he knew what Yuna was about to say, just from her tone of voice and body language. He could feel her heart begin to beat violently in her chest; her voice incredibly shaken and uncertain, all probably because of his lack of an answer to her question. At that moment, Yuna found thoughts of all the possible ways that Tidus could leave her involuntary forcing themselves into her mind. She tried to will them away as she spoke, however the fear of such possibilities rang clear in her voice.

"J-just don't…leave…m-me…okay?"

**A/N: **Hello again! So what did everyone think? I honestly thought that it turned out okay but…I don't know tell me all about what you think of the story so far! I wrote this chapter in a hurry because I know you guys wanted me to update soon. You know I love coming home after a hard day's work at school, turning on my computer and finding out that I have reviews for my story…It makes all my hard work worth it!REVIEW! And ENJOY!Whoa, seven pages though…didn't expect that! Well I hope that you all enjoy!


	5. Revelations

**A/N: **Okay…I am DEAD! I haven't been working on my assignments, or any other school work! All I could think about were plot ideas for this chapter! NOW I AM DEAD! ARGH! So from here on out, my updates are probably going to be further apart I am sad to say. On a much happier note though, thank-you very much to everyone who reviewed! As I have said before it means a lot. I have had a look at my hits for my account and I have had 592, and only 25 reviews…come on people! All you have to do is click on that little blue button, type "I loved it" and click 'submit'… it's not hard! LOL well anyway…on with the story, and please REVIEW!

By the way, I suck at writing action packed fighting sequences so sorry I just skip along to the aftermath. I apologise if you guys wanted to see some cool action fighting scenes but it ain't happening in this fic. Also, I thought that I would stay away from the usual angst relationship between Tidus and Yuna and actually let them enjoy each others company, rather then making them fight. Tidus finally tells Yuna in this chappie! But how will she react?

* * *

**Chapter 5- Revelations**

At that moment, you could have cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Not a single person moved, all of them to asphyxiated with the events that were beginning to unfold before them. Wakka, Lulu and Rikku still hadn't recovered from their previous spat with Tidus…they were still trying to comprehend what he had just told them. The three of them were frantic about the whole situation, and wanted to ask him more questions, but that option had been ripped away from them when Yuna stumbled into the room. Now, of course, all attention was diverted to her presence, as she leaned into her lover's embrace.

She had seized onto him in a pretty desperate manner, her face buried into Tidus' chest and her hands had moved from there original position; placed lovingly around his neck and were now grasping his shirt so tight that her knuckles were pale. The sound of faint, muffled sobs began drifting to his ears, and so he tightened his hold on her, pulling Yuna closer, hoping to calm her.

"Yuna…I think you need to go and-"

"No…" came her anxious, stifled interruption

"Do you…do you really want to leave me that badly?" She began to shake uncontrollably as her weeping increased. He tried to remain calm as he spoke.

"Yuna…that's not what I meant-"

"Of course it's what you want!" Came another angry outburst. "You are going to leave me aren't you? Why?" Her sobs had stopped, but her tremors had increased dramatically. Lulu saw this and knew something had to be done before Yuna's condition got any worse.

"Yuna you have to calm down before you have another attack!" She said quite firmly, hoping that she would see this to and try to compose herself. But it seemed to have quite the opposite effect. "Calm down! You want me to calm down Lulu! How am I supposed to do that when the one person I care about more then anything else at the moment is about to leave me!" Although Lulu could not see Yuna's face, she could tell that she was in a lot of pain…and she had a point. Lulu had acted somewhat in the way when Chappu left to become a member of the Crusaders. The only difference was that Chappu had a choice…Tidus doesn't. She wanted to explain his predicament to Yuna, but she had promised him that she wouldn't. Lulu hung her head in frustration, once again realizing how useless she was in this situation.

Nobody spoke after that, an incredibly uncomfortable silence was filling the room; broken every now and then by Yuna's sobs which she was trying so very hard to hold back.

"We need to talk" Tidus said finally. At the sound of his voice, Yuna lifted her head out of his chest and faced him. Surprisingly, he was smiling at her. He gently lifted his hand and wiped the tears of her cheek…Yuna blushed as he did so, and nodded stiffly at his request. He turned his attention to the three remaining guardians then, his face seemingly annulled of all feeling.

"Do you mind if Yuna and I go somewhere **_private_** to talk?"After _that _display, nobody seemed to have the heart to say no…but of course Lulu being the sceptic that she was couldn't help but voice her doubts about the idea.

"Well I guess I have no choice in the matter considering the circumstances…but, if even lay a **finger **on her, believe me I will kill you!"

Tidus simply nodded, almost as if he had taken no notice of her warning (which lets face it, he probably didn't) and then turned to face Yuna and smiled. "Shall we go then?" He gently began leading her away down the airship, holding her close to his side; his arm wrapped loosely around her waste. Yuna couldn't believe that he was in such a cheery mood, especially after what had just happened. But she was enjoying being so close to him. So she chose to forget about his looming fate for the moment as she snuggled deeper into his side and closed her eyes, enjoying the simple warmth that seemed to radiate from his entire being.

"Yuna…we're here" His voice unwillingly dragged her out of her out of her self content, where even if only for a moment she could forget about the pressing issue of his departure and just be happy that he was indeed there, holding her.

As she opened her eyes and slowly adjusted to her surroundings, she found herself abruptly tensing up. They were in her room…together…alone. Tidus still had his arm around her waste and so in turn felt Yuna beginning to grow a little uncomfortable with the idea, so he quickly tried to fix it. "Hey…don't worry Yuna…nothing is going to happen" At this Yuna's gaze flew up and connected with his, as she felt her cheeks begin to burn madly. At the sight of his sly smirk, Yuna found herself quickly turning away. As Tidus saw her face (even if only for a second) he couldn't help but chuckle under his breathe. He couldn't believe how easy it was to rile Yuna up like that….at just the mere suggestion of even doing such a thing. She however, wasn't finding this funny at all, as she heard him laugh; she found her cheeks burning even more and was desperately trying to come up with a way out of her current predicament. She tried to compose herself as she turned back to face him, embarrassment still evident in her voice.

"Ummm…you wanted to talk?"

At her remark, Tidus felt his spirits sink to their lowest depths. As Yuna saw, all happiness had completely left his now seemingly blank face; his expression grew sullen and serious and Yuna immediately felt the air in the room grow heavy, just like it had before. She suddenly wished that she hadn't brought it up.

"Yeah…I-I did"

The room went completely quiet as Tidus found himself unable to push the matter any further. It was then that Yuna felt a chill run through her entire body, and in response, found herself clamping her arms together to try and stay warm. As she looked up, she realized how far away he actually was from her…he was right over the other side of the room leaning up against a wall. Although he was only a few metres away, Yuna felt like he was on the other side of the world. Desperately wanting to close the gap between them, she forced him to plunge on with the convocation as she walked slowly towards the other side of the room…she didn't like the feeling of being outside of his bubble of warmth.

"Are you going to leave me?"

He looked up at her then, her bi-coloured eyes begging for an answer that Tidus knew he couldn't give her. She was within an arms distance now, her pace slow but concise as she crept slowly towards him. Tidus smiled at her before violently lurching out, grabbing her wrist and thrusting Yuna into his torso, as his arms closed tightly around her waste and back in a desperate hug. Yuna's eyes were wide in shock and confusion as she found herself in his arms, astounded at his assertiveness. His hand was pressed gently to the back of her head, while the other one remained clasped around her waist. He was crying softly into her shoulder, tears streaming down his face and landing with a cold stab of pain on her supple, exposed skin.

"Believe me Yuna I don't want-"

At that moment, the airship began to shake violently, and Yuna and Tidus found themselves struggling to stay on their feet. As the lights in the room began flashing on and off, it was impossible to see what was happening and then…darkness.

As Yuna slowly opened her eyes, she realized that everything seemed back to normal…the power was on and they were flying smoothly through the air. They were safe. She was still wrapped in his arms. Yuna gradually moved her gaze up towards his and found that he was looking back lovingly with a small smile adorning his handsome features. "Are you okay?" He said quietly. Yuna smiled and simply nodded before curling back up in his arms again, both enjoying the simplicity of being in each others presence.

It didn't last long though before they were interrupted though…

"Yunie, Tidus! You gotta come here quickly! It's Sin and it looks really mad!"

They both sprung to their feet and before leaving Yuna's room, quickly gave each other a supportive glance before heading out to fight one of their final battles. It was then that Tidus realized…this may be his last chance to show Yuna how much he cared. Just as she turned to leave, he managed to snatch her wrist once again and pull her in firmly for a passionate kiss.

As it deepened by the second, Tidus pulled away unexpectedly, thinking it best to do so before they both lost control. Yuna looked at little disappointed, but before she could say anything, he was waiting over near the door, beckoning for her to follow him.

* * *

Finally, after what had seemed like hours of fighting, they were ready to go inside Sin itself and put a stop to Yu Yevon once and for all. But of course everyone was absolutely exhausted and decided that it was best to rest and gather up supplies before heading of to do so some training at several locations around Spira. Once everyone had decided, each person set of to their own separate rooms to rest up for what they were sure was going to be a long and arduous fight. 

But of course, Yuna couldn't sleep…not when, only a few hours before, she was on the verge of finding out what it was that Tidus had been keeping from her all this time. She tried not to dwell on it and sleep instead, knowing all to well that she needed the rest. Unfortunately though she found herself tossing and turning restlessly from such a prospect…it was simply too hard to ignore. Sitting up, Yuna decided that maybe she needed to go for a walk to clear her mind (that's what she told herself anyway) when of course, predictably, she found herself heading straight down the corridor towards Tidus' room.

She found herself stopping suddenly outside his door, unable to continue. She raised her hand, ready to knock on the door but found that it, instead, fell disobediently to her side. Shaking her head in frustration, Yuna raised her arm up again _'I can do this…I have a right to know'_

She knocked.

"Who is it?" came his rather cheerful voice.

At his response, Yuna felt the all too familiar feeling of her cheeks flushing with crimson red. She lifted her hands up to her face, trying desperately to make it go away…but it wasn't. She decided then it was probably best to leave, before he found out who it was. _'Why on earth was she getting so excited about hearing his voice?'_

"Umm…err…sorry to disturb you, I-I'll go now" She said quickly.

"Yuna? Is that you?" She cringed as he spoke. '_Too late he knows…'_

She tried to walk away but was stopped by the sound of his door opening. "Yuna it is you…I thought so!" _'Keep walking, just walk away…'_ Unfortunately though, to Yuna's chagrin, her legs weren't moving. In fact, she found herself turning to face her lover instead.

"Sorry, I umm…thought that this was Lulu's room" she said nervously. He knew she was lying, but couldn't help but humour her somewhat pathetic excuse. She knew very well where his room was, she had been in here several times in fact. Sometimes for simply talking and other times for a few coy and timorous kisses and cuddles. Their "romantic time" as he like to think of it. So he decided to go along with her little charade and see what happened.

"Oh…okay, well Lulu's room is just down there, next to Rikku's remember?" He managed to say without laughing…Yuna didn't think he was that stupid, did she?

"Yeah…right, I forgot…sorry" She said tensely.

"Well remember next time okay?" He smiled at her then, and Yuna felt a small smile creep its way onto her lips as well.

"Well see you tomorrow morning then!" He said cheerfully before beginning to close the door, waiting for her to sing out after him in protest. _'1, 2, 3'_

"Wait!" Tidus smirked to himself; victorious in that in his previous statement was indeed correct. He was also somewhat proud for knowing her so well already. "Yes?" He responded back, trying incredibly hard not laugh. "I-I…um…well, you see-" Yuna stuttered…Enough was enough.

"Yuna…" he said calmly.

"Y-yes?" She was unsure on how to respond.

"Come here…" and with that he stepped out into the hall and pulled Yuna into the room so fast that she almost stumbled and lost her balance. Within seconds she found herself once again in her lover's embrace, feeling safe and at ease like she always did. He gently pulled her away and met her gaze.

"Why didn't you just say you wanted to come in? Why did you feel like you had to make up some excuse? You know I can't refuse you" Yuna's cheeks were burning again.

"Ahh…well you see I um…didn't know if you were awake and I-I wasn't sure-"

He began to laugh at this, watching her trying so hard to come up with an excuse as the words failed her. She stopped as soon as she heard him laughing, all too aware that she was just making her already embarrassing situation worse. She might as well give it up, he knew she was lying so what was the point?

"Okay then, I admit it, I was lying" He smiled slyly at her. "B-but…I'm not here for what you think"

"Oh?" He said still giggling, his voice overflowing with sarcasm.

"I wanted to talk about what you were saying before we were interrupted by Sin"

Once again when Yuna referred to the topic of his disappearance, all happiness and feeling seemed to be wiped clear of his features. It scared Yuna somewhat to think that Tidus of all people could be void of emotions, and at the simple thought, a cold stab of pain ran mercilessly down her spine. She was already feeling rather uncomfortable with the subject, and wanted to keep the convocation moving so as to reduce her anxiety.

"I even remember what you were saying before we were interrupted" she began, beginning to feel rather nervous. "You said _believe me Yuna I don't-_"

"want to" he finished for her rather bluntly. He glued his gaze on hers, awaiting her reaction. He was quite surprised at first. She just seemed to be confused. Yuna said the whole sentence back to herself as if trying to make sense of it all. "Believe me Yuna I don't want to?" For some reason, she turned his statement into a question as she repeated it.

"Why then?" For some odd reason, she was smiling at him. It obviously hadn't sunk in yet.

"Yuna…"

He made a quick dash for her, forcing her into a frantic embrace. "I'm so sorry"

Yuna's arms remained limp at her sides, as she spoke "Why though? Why Do you **have **to leave me?" The sobs were rising in her throat and soon she couldn't control them. She was desperate now, clenching onto his body as tightly as she could.

"I won't let you go! You can't you can't you can't!" She was hanging onto Tidus so firmly that he almost couldn't breathe.

"Yuna you have to calm down…please? I…don't want you having another attack!"

He tried and tried to pull her away, but it wasn't working. The more he struggled, the more tightly she held on. She let go soon though, trying to make a dash for the door, she tripped on her way though and fell to the floor, weeping hysterically.

Tidus took awhile to recover before realizing where Yuna had run to. As he saw her lying there on the floor, he jumped to his feet, and moved over to where she lay sprawled carelessly on the ground. What could he say to her? The damage was done now and there was no avoiding it…But he had to do something, anything to make her feel even slightly at ease.

"Yuna…" he went to pick her up, but she violently threw out her hand out at him as if attempting to get away from someone trying to attack her. He dodged it luckily, but he landed straight on his ass, giving Yuna the opportunity to spring back onto her feet and make for the door again. Not giving himself the time or indeed the need to recover, he quickly sprang for the door after her before she escaped…the whole incident would wake the other guardians and Tidus didn't even want to think what Lulu was going to do to him once she saw the state Yuna was in.

Just as the door opened and Yuna began to make a distressed run for it, he managed to grab her blouse, just pulling her back enough so he could throw his arms around her waist.

"Sorry Yuna, but I can't have you waking up the others right now" He said, struggling to hold her still. "Let…me… go…!" She managed to get out in-between her hysterics, trying frantically to writhe out of his iron grasp. He made a brief grasp for the button to close the door, and once sealed, wondered how to deal with her. She was thrashing about madly trying to get away, but he had a good hold on her…she wasn't going anywhere. As soon as she seemed to realise this, her thrashing stopped abruptly, and she latched on him frantically, pushing herself into his chest, bawling her eyes out.

"It hurts…it hurts…it hurts!" she repeated over and over, unable to contain herself. All Tidus could do was try and calm her, wait for the sobs to die. "Shhhhh…" he muttered into her hair, trying to still her.

Within ten minutes, Yuna's tears had finally stopped flowing. She was quiet.

"Yuna?" he said softly…but she didn't even move. As Tidus brushed the hair out of her eyes, he saw that she was…asleep, well either that or she had passed out. He then went to the tedious task of moving her comfortably into his arms and placing her on the bed, all the while trying not to wake her. As he placed her gingerly down onto the bed, he couldn't help but wonder wether he should sleep next to her or not. It was a lose lose situation so why shouldn't he? Besides, even if he went and slept in Yuna's bed, he would still be bombarded with questions as to how he got there in the morning. And here, Lulu and Wakka would storm in and abuse the hell out of him anyway, so why not sleep where he wants to? He carefully went about the task of moving Yuna over so as to make enough room for himself, before finally snuggling in next to her.

As he lay there, his face centimetres away from hers, he couldn't help but wonder they would have done had he survived the pilgrimage. Would they eventually get married? Would they have had a family? He couldn't believe he was going to miss out on so much…knowing that eventually another man would take over her life and his image would fade from her memory… becoming nothing more then a flicker at the back of her mind. He found himself struggling to suppress tears that were forcing their way through just behind his eyes. But of course the big question was, what was he going to do **_now_**? How would he deal with Yuna come morning? He knew that it wasn't going to be easy…especially now she knew what was going to happen to him. He had wanted nothing more then to keep her and the other guardian's naïve to his quandary, but it looked like it wasn't going to be that way.

Now, with what little hope he had left, he decided to use it to pray to Yevon that he would live to see another day (Lulu would make sure he suffered he was sure) and that if he did indeed survive, that Yuna would still talk to him afterwards…it was a long shot, but what else could he hope for? What did he have to loose? He was going to fade anyway…it didn't make any difference; in fact, nothing seemed to matter anymore…nothing.

_**Nothing…**_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so what did everyone think? I put a lot of thought into this chapter and I must say I LOVE it! But that's just me…tell me what you all think! Maybe I love it because finally this story is going somewhere and Tidus finally told Yuna what was going to fade…Awwww…TT but fear not! The plothas already begun to sicken…oh I mean thicken…Oops sorry a slip of the tongue…or is it? Laughs evilly seriously though I'm not good at the whole lemon thing so don't be expecting any of that in this story! LOL hopefully you're all enjoying the storyline, if not, go ahead and flame me…I don't care…at least it still counts as a review But if you are enjoying it I would really really really like it if you could tell me that you liked it because that's such an encouragement to me and it really helps me write. Anyway ENJOY and **REVIEW!**

Okay and quickly here are some thank-you's for all my lovely reviewers:

**Obsiedian Crystal: **Thank-you very much…you also make a great grammer checker for all the ones I miss! And your support is always appreciated!

**Ffxfan: **I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you like this chapter just as much!

**Dancing Summoner: **As always, I really love it when you enjoy my stories, keep up the great work on your own!

**Lucy: **I LOVE it when people say my story is awesome, it makes feel GREAT thank-you so much!

**Elle: **Sorry for getting you so caught up in my own little story, I know you hate me for getting you sucked into this game, but I hope you like this new chappie all the same!

**Bbchrangel: **I hope that this chappie is to your liking! I'm really happy that your so enthusiastic about my story!

**Mayonaka: **I am so glad that you are enjoying my story! I absolutely LOVE your stories and consider them to be the best on this website! I am so thrilled that you like my story! faints

**Kiyaku: **I glad you like my fic! I hope you like this new chapter all the same!

**Laura the coolest: **You really are the coolest :P I hope you like this chapter as well, and yeah I know what you mean about people not knowing where your from…annoying hey?

**Hart: **Well here is the update you requested! Enjoy!

**BballAnimeLover: **I'm sure as you can see…he just has… HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**Halestorm: **I'm glad you liked my story too! But ummm…I hope you get your sswdr really soon!

As for other people…sorry if I didn't mention you…that's all I can remember…LOL well like I said before enjoy and of course please REVIEW! You'd all better because I sacrificed a lot to get this chapter up for you guys!


	6. I Hate You But I Love You

**A/N: **Hey guys, back with another chappie! This will be the second last chapter for the story meaning that after this, it shall end…TT fear not for I have another story in the works! On a sadder note, its back to the angst relationship between Tidus and Yuna again…sigh. Yes the title is incredibly cliché but I found that it really suit the overall theme of this particular chapter. Hmmm…so anyway, this chapter is going to have some more tension fluff before we get down to serious business in the final chapter of 'Please Tell Me' afterwards DUN DUN DUUUUUN! LOL Anyway here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 6- I Hate You But I Love You**

As his eyes began to flutter open, it took him awhile to realize where he actually was. Tidus gently pressed his hand against his pillow in order to hoist himself up, and it was at that moment he realized how early it was. Darkness still held on tight to most of the cabin, with the beginning of the sunrise battling furiously against the shadows so as to let in some sign of the coming day. It was a weak light, but it seemed to suffice for the young man so he was able to take in his surroundings. Tidus moved his gaze gradually over towards the window, the golden bronzed tip of the sun peaking over the horizon, looking magnificently beautiful as he gawked at it in complete awe. _'It's so beautiful…'_

A rustle and a slight moan from the bed abruptly snapped him out of his apparent daze, causing him to jump slightly, as he felt a warm body press itself tightly into his back. He turned around sharply only to find Yuna sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling with each soft breath she took. All at once he was calm, and allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he looked down on her with complete adoration gleaming in his eyes. All too soon had he forgotten the predicament he was in, and the difficulty of the coming day. He gradually turned and began to stroke her forehead, running a finger over her glorious facial features, enjoying the slight tingles that were jolting up his forearm, simply from touching her.

Yuna began to stir, and as her eyes opened, she quickly flinched away, momentarily frightened by the black moving object gliding over her face. She sat up startled, rubbing her eyes so as to see what the thing was. The room still dark, had hidden it from her, and she soon noticed the outline of someone sitting on her bed, following her every move.

"Wh-who is it?" She stuttered, rather nervous.

"It's me Yuna" Came a quiet, calm voice from the darkness.

"Who? T-Tidus? Is that you?" She said, bewildered as to why Tidus would be sitting on the end of her bed…then she suddenly remembered that she had fallen asleep in his arms and figured that he must have just put her on his bed instead of taking the risk of getting caught outside in the hallway. But then where did he sleep?

"Yes…you should go back to sleep Yuna, it's barely morning yet" He sounded as though he was trying to soothe a young child after a terrible nightmare, his voice with a alluring sound to it, making her want to almost for a second, lie down and snuggle back under the sheets. At the thought of children however, Yuna felt a horrible pang in her heart at the sudden awareness that she wasn't going to have the chance to ever have a family with him should he fade away.

Relieved that it was indeed Tidus, she began to relax as she moved slowly, the spell of sleep still had not completely lifted and she felt somewhat groggy as she edged her way toward him, before coming in contact with his shoulder and snuggling into his side. He automatically moved it above her head so as to allow her to get comfortable before securing it around her hips, both of them enjoying the comfortable silence that followed for a few minutes before Yuna began her interrogation.

Tidus felt her breathing begin to shallow off and knew it was about to begin.

"You know what I'm about to ask…don't you?" Her voice uncharacteristically grim.

"Hmmmm…" He mealy nodded.

"Even though it hurts to think about it…and even though once I find out the reason as to why you feel that you must leave me…I-I know it will hurt even more…I still want to listen."

She was finding it incredibly hard to keep her voice under control and she couldn't meet his gaze while saying it. She wanted to scream, yell or throw something at him if that meant stopping the horrible feeling that was filling her entire being; the simple yet frightening feeling of rejection was filling her every cell, and she grew sick at it…why had he done this to her? Why was he doing this to her? Did he not love her anymore?

The pains of such questions were eating away at her very soul. She dared to face him, to gauge at his reaction, but he hadn't moved…he still sat there seemingly in a daze, almost as if he hadn't heard a word she had spoken. Yuna was beginning to grow frustrated at this, was Tidus _ignoring_ her? She was the one trying to compromise and at least try and act somewhat civilized. Could he not see how much suffering and agony this whole ordeal was causing her? Was he blind?

"I love you Yuna…truly I do…" She was so wrapped up in her self-absorbed anger, the fact that he actually said something came as somewhat of a shock…the fact that he was speaking so calmly about this whole problem though, was what was exasperating. He was treating his disappearance like it didn't seem to matter, like nobody cared…

"Then why are you leaving me?" She was speaking quite angrily, agitated as to why he couldn't just give her a straight answer.

"Because I have to…" Again he was speaking in a quite and tranquil manner, and Yuna had had just about enough.

"Yevon what is wrong with you! You sit there and talk about this whole ordeal like nobody cares and it's driving me insane!" She yelled, suddenly remembering that her friends still slumbered and tried to lower her voice.

"**I** care…can't you see how much this hurts! Can't you see how much pain I'm in! I've spent countless hours planning the rest of our life together only to have my heart torn into millions of pieces over what I would do to myself were you ever to leave me! I-I love you so much…you don't know how much you mean to me…to have you disappear would be…"

She didn't finish before she broke down into tears, sobbing desperately into her hands. Tidus began to approach her, but she stumbled back against the wall, recklessly flailing her arms about in front of her body.

"K-keep away…from me!" She blubbered, trying to edge away.

Tidus simply caught her arms with ease, binding them together in his fist, and pulled her into a tight embrace. She struggled frantically against him, but couldn't break free. He began to tighten his hold, trying to still her.

"Shush now Yuna…its okay." She was clawing away at his chest …furious that he was still acting so unruffled by everything. But Yuna kept on crying, if anything it had begun to intensify.

'_I don't think she can get much worse then this…may as well tell her now…' _

"Yuna, I'm not rea-"

A pounding sound on the door, stopping him from completing his sentence, and immediately Yuna jumped with fright.

'_Damn it…interrupted again!'_

"Yuna are you in there!" Lulu was screaming furiously, banning her fists as hard as she could on the door. "He hasn't touched you has he? If he has I swear I will render him…"

He stormed angrily towards the door, infuriated that he had been interrupted…**_again. _**

"What do you want Lulu?"

Lulu was taken aback slightly at the anger that was swelling up in his voice, but it was only for an instant before she returned to her normal suspicious and interrogative self.

"What? Was I interrupting something? I'm so sorry," she said quite sarcastically.

Yuna had turned her back towards the door, not wanting her guardian to see the trails of tears that had been streaming down her face. Her hands clasped over her eyes in a desperate attempt to hide her pain. But Lulu seemed to have such a piercing gaze that it seemed to go directly through Tidus' body…she could feel her overpowering stare fall upon her presence, and instantly Yuna grew anxious.

"Yuna? So you are in here! What's wrong? Yevon you look terrible!" She tried to push herself through, but Tidus was blockading her path, refusing her entry.

"You let me through this instant Tidus before I am forced to-"

"I'm fine Lulu…really" Yuna interceded, trying hard to keep her voice steady and firm, but it wasn't working, her voice betraying her orders; to stay firm and strong. She just simply couldn't lie…even to herself, no matter how small that lie may be.

Lulu grunted, obviously unimpressed. "That's some small consolation, look at you! I can see even from here that you're absolutely miserable. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing Lulu…please leave us be," she implored as she felt another sob rising in her throat, trying as hard as she could to hold it back.

"What? You're crazy if you think I'm going to leave you here like this! Yuna come with-"

"No…I'm staying here Lulu."

Finally, Tidus decided to step in, wanting this all to end. He knew this argument between them, on top of everything else that had built up thus far was certainly not making anything easier. "Look Lulu…I swear to you that I have not touched her in anyway that you would call…appalling or…bad, so I ask that you please leave us alone," he spoke quite softly, but firmly. "Yuna is upset, but that is only because I am **_trying _**to tell her what I have already spoken to you and the others about…and quite frankly I am sick to death of you people _constantly_ interrupting me! It's hard enough as it is!"

Lulu opened her mouth to respond, but found herself closing it quickly again. He couldn't be lying…the fact that he was talking to Yuna about _that_ definitely explained her current state. Of course she would be upset…heck, they all were, but of course, Yuna was the one closest to him…the one who **_loved_** him, so her reaction was perfectly normal.

She sighed in defeat.

"Alright…I suppose I have to let you both be…but, I will be listening and if Yuna gets worse I'm afraid I will have to step in. Agreed?"

Tidus didn't want her to interfere, he wanted to handle Yuna himself but he knew that if he didn't say 'yes', Lulu would not let them be.

"Okay," he sighed, annoyed, and with that shut the door in Lulu's face, not giving her the chance to carry on with the convocation and turning his direction back on Yuna. She was facing him now…although her face was a mess from all of her crying, she was looking at him curiously, as if she didn't understand what was going on.

"What is it?" He asked, glad for being given an opportunity to get off the topic of his fate even if only for a short moment.

"Y-you j-just said that you…had already told them what was…going to happen to you," she stuttered, still unable to get her voice under control.

"Yeah, I did…I told them while you were resting after your first attack. I kinda had to; they wouldn't leave me alone…why?"

She looked at him for a moment, and could see that he was genuinely perplexed as to why she wanted to know. She was kind of upset and not to mention jealous that he didn't wait to tell everyone at least after she woke up…she managed to mask her feelings well though. "I-it's nothing…it's just that…w-why couldn't you tell me first?"

Tidus was momentarily shocked by her question, and racked away at his brain trying to think of an answer. "I-I didn't want to hurt you…that's all. But then again you know how the saying goes…" He laughed uneasily before continuing. "The ones you love the most are usually the ones you hurt the most"

Yuna mumbled nervously at his rather wise remark, all too aware of how it related to their situation. She moved her gaze slowly to the floor, finding it impossible at this point to make eye contact with him…but she wanted this whole thing over and done with. Or rather over and _said_ with…**now.**

"So?" She prompted him, eager for him to finish…anymore pain and Yuna was beginning to think that she would rather die then be put through any further suffering.

A few moments of silence passed and still nothing was said. He seemed to be having quite the inner struggle with what to say, but that made Yuna want him to say it all the more, until finally he seemed to just give up and let the words topple out of his mouth in whatever way they came.

"Yuna…I'm a…dream…I'm not…real" Tidus' words sounded unnatural even to his own ears, and was probably for the first time he had actually said them out aloud, and realized how true they were. He had told the other guardians already but he guessed that because he was so wrapped up in his vortex of emotions, he really mustn't have let it sink in. Also, it was Yuna he was saying it to this time, and for some odd reason, that seemed to make all the difference.

"How can that be?" She whispered softly. "You're standing right here in front of me…it doesn't make any sense" She knew it made sense though, she just preferred to submerge herself in complete denial rather then readily except the truth…the truth just meant more pain.

"Yuna…I'm a dream of the Fayt-"

"Don't say it! Please don't say it…" She clutched her hands around her ears, trying frantically to block out his words…it didn't work of course, and with a sudden gasp of complete agony, she finally came to the horrific realization that was Tidus' fate. Yuna knew now, she knew what the Fayth meant, she now knew everything…it all made sense. Why he would stand in the middle of the room, just staring at everyone…why he was acting so distant, why he was so upset all the time…somehow though, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Maybe it was because he wasn't leaving her out of choice…he really did love her and that was some small consolation to know that he wasn't rejecting her, he simply had no choice but to leave her…it still hurt though…it **_really_** hurt. She felt like her heart was bleeding…the torment and suffering just wouldn't stop; she couldn't seem to cry either. Her body had gone into such a state of shock that it seemed to shut down completely.

He would have liked to help her, to comfort her and say that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. He couldn't take back those words…there was nothing he could do to make Yuna feel better, and at that simple thought, intense anger began to swirl in the pit of his stomach. He soon found himself taking it out on the closest wall, punching and ramming into it furiously, letting out cries of anguish and frustration every time his body came into contact with the steel surface, all the while lamenting himself for his entire existence.

"Why, why, why, why, WHY!" He screamed before shrinking down into a corner, burying his face in his hands.

'_Why would the Fayth do this to me? They send me to Spira to help them rest for all eternity, and kill me as my reward! What am I going to do? I can't just leave Yuna lying there like that…'_

He dared to move his gaze upon Yuna, who by the looks of things still hadn't moved from where she had collapsed earlier.

"Do you remember Macalania Tidus?" Yuna rolled over on her side, refusing to look him the face, her voice though was but a mere whisper.

"Yeah…why do you ask?" He tried to sound happy, considering that that was probably his most treasured memory…but the atmosphere created in the room had seemed to suffocate his cheerful side to death and at the moment, Tidus didn't think that he would ever be happy again.

"Do you remember when I asked you to stay with me until the end of the pilgrimage?"

"Yeah…" he replied distractively, all too aware of where the convocation was heading.

"And you said-"

"Not until the end…always," he finished for her.

"Yuna I-"

"You lied to me" She cut him off, the coldness in her voice startling him at first.

"Yuna…I didn't lie back then I seriously meant it! I didn't find out what I was until Zanarkand, and even then I fought it off as a crazy dream!" He was trying with all his might to make Yuna understand, but then again, he knew why Yuna was trying to find some way to pin the blame on him. She was angry, but she was also denying the simple truth…she would much rather exhaust herself coming up with hundreds of excuses rather then readily accept what he was saying…that much he knew at least.

"Still…you lied to me!" Her voice was incredibly harsh, and all Tidus could do was sit there and take Yuna's abuse and hope that she would eventually calm down.

"I'm sorry Yuna…" was all he managed to say, even though he really wasn't sorry. He could do nothing but go with the flow in this particular convocation for now.

"I hate you…"

"I know"

"Stop it! Please just stop it!" Yuna was sobbing again. "W-why can't you just be angry with me…or at least pretend to show that you care?"

"Yuna I do care…but getting angry isn't going to solve any of our problems is it?" Tidus carefully went about the task of crawling over to her, placing himself down behind Yuna and gently stroking her arm, trying to console her, but she flinched away, scotching hesitantly out from under his touch.

"Don't touch me…I don't like the idea for having a liar for a lover…" she snapped at him coldly.

He sighed rather annoyed with her…he was sick and tired of playing this 'good guy, bad guy' routine with her…and so in one playful and swift movement, he threw his arms around her waist, and hoisted her into his lap. She gasped at little as she was dragged from her original position and not giving her the chance to respond, Tidus began planting small ticklish pecks down her neck. At first, Yuna tried to pull away…but he was ready for this and in response, pulled her in even closer and went about the task of digging in lips even further into her collarbone. Yuna tried her hardest not to laugh as his lips caressed her skin…she was definitely enjoying the feeling, but at the same time was absolutely furious that he had this power over her. Yuna knew that this was yet another one of his annoying attempts to steer off the topic and hand. Her mind was being stubbornly persistent in not letting him win over her, all the while cursing him over and over '_Tidus I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate…'_ but her body was saying the exact opposite…telling her to shut down all logic and enjoy the ride, so to speak.

Unfortunately though, her body was indeed winning and Yuna was having an extremely hard time concentrating on even _trying_ tohate him. The tingling sensation originating from where Tidus' lips met her skin were now creating alarming jolts of pleasure to run throughout her entire body, sending her wild. Yuna bit down hard on her lip, almost drawing blood as she struggled to suppress a moan rising in her throat. She had to face facts; she couldn't hate him any longer…not for this moment anyway. Besides, he was going to fade away and leave her alone…so why not enjoy these few moments of longing passion with each other?

'_Tidus…at the moment, I can't stand you…I hate you for the pain you've caused me…but, it's at times like these that I remember just how much I love you…'_

With one last dying thought, Yuna's brain shut down as she found herself gasping out aloud, finally letting the pleasure that was Tidus, flow through her body. At hearing her reaction to his touch, a wide smirk began to appear on his face. He gently pulled her of his lap and pinned her to the ground, all the while never letting his lips leave her skin. He quickly moved his kisses from her collarbone, and clumsily, forced his lips onto hers somewhat desperately, trying to get even closer.

'_Tidus you idiot, you're going way too far!'_

His brain was screaming at him to stop, as what started out a rather innocent situation in the beginning was now rapidly spiraling out of control, both of them being so wrapped up in their emotions that they hadn't realized a of yet how serious the situation was becoming.

He was trying incredibly hard to pull himself away, but he just couldn't release himself from where his lips were glued to hers…not to mention that Yuna was making his job of refusing her much more difficult by actually forcing him down on top of her. He was starting to get quite frustrated with himself, as Yuna's determination to continue with this little 'love scene' was just out right intoxicating. He found his self control slipping away rapidly, and he knew that if he didn't stop himself soon, he wouldn't be able to until it was too late.

But just then, he was saved by God in the least likely of forms…

"Yuna!" Came a furious voice from the other side of the door. The lovers were so caught up in each other that it took them awhile to identify who was about to smash down the entire wall…Lulu. _'That was too close Tidus! I never expected Lulu to be the one to save me!'_ They were both gasping for air and they knew if one of them spoke before they had their breathing under control, Lulu would undoubtedly suspect them both of doing _something _bad. They waited a short while, waiting for their lungs demand for oxygen to return to its normal levels, resting on each other and relishing their last few moments of being this close. Tidus gently rested his forehead on Yuna's before he gave her one last passionate kiss before jumping to his feat to face an enraged Lulu. He turned around and waited just near the door for Yuna to fix herself up and get to her feet before calling out to Lulu.

"Yeah Lulu, everything's fine! I'm coming to the door now…so you can stop trying to break it down!" He shouted back.

With a 'click' the door opened and there of course stood Lulu looking like her usual angry self…but as he saw, everybody else was standing behind her, waiting patiently. Tidus knew what that meant…there was no delaying it any longer…they had to finish Sin off once and for all…**now**. None of his friends would meet his gaze, all too aware of what would happen once they defeated Sin…the only one who was able to do so was of course, Lulu. But even she looked upset.

"Let's go…" She tried to say firmly, but of course her words were unsteady. Tidus mealy nodded and as everyone began filing down the hallway he began to follow reluctantly, when all of a sudden he was pulled back. He didn't dare turn around because he knew who it was. He simply hung his head…standing there, they were back to square one with this whole problem.

"Don't go…please" Yuna begged softly, pulling gently on his arm like a small child trying to get an adults attention.

"Yuna…" He wanted to say more but only found his voice trailing off at a loss for words…what could he say? Nothing.

Even though it was hardest thing to do right then, he pulled his arm away from her and kept walking but was predictably pulled back a lot stronger this time. Yuna stood there holding onto Tidus' arm tightly…she couldn't say anything so she simply shook her head every time he tried to walk away. She had to admit, she was being extremely childish…but she couldn't help it, even if he had tried to explain to her that no matter what she did he would fade away.

The others were waiting at the end of hallway and Tidus' knew that if he didn't do something soon, they would never defeat Sin. He turned around to face her, her facial features a picture of pure misery…Yuna wasn't going to be letting him go anytime soon, and they really needed to go… **_now_**. He moved in closer to her…and quickly wrapped both arms around her waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder, turned around and began walking down the hall to meat the other guardians, all the while having Yuna kicking, punching and sobbing frantically to be put down.

"Let me go! Please let me go…I don't want to leave…I don't want you to leave!"

It was hurting, but he tried to ignore it…'_this is the only way' _he admitted to himself, although some small part of him buried deep down hoped that it really wasn't the **_only _**way for these events to play out. Now, the question remained…when should he put her down? And, more importantly, was Yuna able to fight? Hell, would _he_ be able to fight knowing that death waited patiently for him at the end? These questions buzzed around in his head as he came closer to meeting the others. At the moment though, all he wanted to do was apologize to Yuna…if only to comfort her a little. But he couldn't…the words wouldn't come. Instead, he tried saying them to himself…hoping that if only a slight chance that somehow he would remain alive, and then maybe someday he wouldsay those few, simple, words to her.

'_Yuna…I am truly sorry for doing this to you…I love you, and only wish that someone, anyone would let me stay with you…I'm sorry I broke my promise, but in a sense I know that wherever I may be, I will be with you not just until the end…but always…'_

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, that got a little steamy in that chapter hey? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in my usual span of time, its bloody school I'm afraid and there is not much I can do. I will endeavor to update again as soon as I can. It definitely will calm down in couple of weeks so I should be update much sooner by then. Now, you all know what I want! (Nudge Nudge) All you have to do is push that beautiful, shiny and absolutely wonderful purple button and tell me what you think! I'll see you all again soon in the final chapter of 'Please Tell Me' Bye for now!

* * *

**Warui-Usagi**


	7. The Beginning Of The End

**WARNING: This chapter is extremely long, so I hope you guys like long chapters…if you have to go to the bathroom or something, then go now! LOL!**

**A/N: **High everyone! Looks like this story is finally coming to a close…sad I know, but I am attempting to write another one as well so lets hope that one works out just as good as this one. I thought I'd better tell you guys, I have slightly altered the ending of the game, just because I had to so that it would fit in with the storyline. I didn't alter it too much though. I just wanted to say, I really love all your reviews, this story wouldn't have been so successful without all of you so thank-you. I will be doing individual thank-you's at the end of the chapter (its going to be so long because there is a lot that happens in-between entering Sin and defeating Yu-Yevon so bare with me) in the meantime though, I hope that you all enjoy this last chapter of "Please Tell Me"

By the way, I'm sorry if I confuse anyone with my jumps in-between and after battles. As I have explained earlier, I am not very good at writing fighting scenes and also I just think they draw to much attention away from the main storyline because you can have fighting scenes that go on for entire chapters and drag on making the storyline boring, so I just simply skip 'em. Sorry if you guys wanted to see a heated show down, but it isn't happening in this story…I only do romance! (I'm such a sucker…) Anyway, enjoy everybody!

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Begininng Of The End**

He continued his way reluctantly down towards the door, and with each step closer, Yuna's kicks and screams seemed to intensify. He was in a lot of pain, each time one of her legs or fists came into contact with his skin, his nerves flared out in agony…but it didn't matter anymore…nothing did. Soon he would be on the Farplane, completely numb to all feeling and emotion…nothing more then a hollow floating silhouette, a mere shadow of his former existence.

He sighed heavily at the thought, trying hard to push it to the back of his mind for now, realizing that he was going to have to put Yuna down sooner or later. He pondered for a moment before calling out to his friends in front of him…they had stopped to talk to Rin, obviously using common sense and stacking up on supplies and equipment before they went off to fight their final battle. This was a good opportunity to speak with Yuna alone for awhile. After all, by the looks of things they were trying to haggle with Rin…unfortunately with little success.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I talk to Yuna for a moment?" His voice sounding uncharacteristically depressed.

At first, nobody seemed to notice…until that is he saw Rikku waving a hand at him dismissively, but not really looking like she was paying much attention.

"You may as well…we're going to be here all day!" Rikku screamed at Rin, obviously trying to use that as an excuse for him to hand over his merchandise…it didn't work of course, and soon they were all yelling at each other, trying to make bargains and compromises…to no avail. Tidus quickly saw this as his chance, and dashed into the nearest room and locked the door behind him.

Yuna had stopped her onslaught of physical harm for the moment, perplexed as to what was happening. Then, she heard his voice.

"Okay…Yuna, I'm going to put you down now…but, you have to promise to say calm otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?" She interrupted rather daringly.

"Yuna…do you want to be put down or not?" He challenged her harshly, hoping that it was enough to subdue her into staying quiet.

"Fine," she snapped, rather annoyed.

He gently moved his arms around her waist and slowly went about that task of hoisting her off his shoulders, placing her down on her feet carefully and waiting for her to retain her balance.

After doing so, he stepped back slightly, only to find a furious summoner now standing in front of him.

"Why did you do that?"

'_Here we go…'_

"Do what?" Tidus tried to ask innocently.

"Don't start with me Tidus! You're just going to make me even angrier then I already am!"

"I thought I told you not to get upset?"

"Yeah…well I lied!" She screamed back.

"Yuna, please just stop this **now!**" He yelled, pushing her swiftly, and Yuna yelped as she was flung against a wall and pinned there by the shoulders. She was completely shocked and honestly…absolutely terrified at what he had just done. It took a few seconds for the initial shock to wear off before she realised what had happened. He instantly after calmed down after seeing Yuna's face, as he relented straight away, immediately regretting his actions.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to do that," Tidus whispered softly, removing his arms and turning away. Yuna stood there stuck to the spot, too dumbfounded to even hear his apology. She had never seen this side of him before. Even when they fought Seymour he was never _that_ upset. His outburst had horrified her beyond words and although her instinct at that moment was to cry, she was trying really hard not to.

"Look, we had better go Yuna, I'm sure that everyone is waiting for us," he suggested quickly before taking one last, longing glance at her and heading for the door. His 'private time' alone with her had been dramatically cut short. But at seeing him move, Yuna instantly sprung out of her apparent daze, and instantaneously threw herself in front of him, trying to prevent him from leaving, hot tears spilling down her face, more because she was petrified of him then anything else…even her body was shaking.

"Please d-don't go…" she begged quietly, trying to control herself. Tidus looked at her only briefly and quickly tried to maynover himself around her tiny frame. All though he wouldn't ever do it, he knew how easily it could be to simply just push past her. But he knew that he didn't really want to leave. Yuna simply moved her body in front of him, continually blocking his attempts to reach the door.

"Yuna…move, come on, this isn't funny anymore! We have to go now," he stated as firmly as possible.

"No…"

"Yuna…"

"**No**!" She tried to say more strongly this time, all the while shaking her head violently in protest.

"No, no, no, no, no, no-"

'_God you're trouble…'_

Her rambling was instantly cut off by a forceful kiss placed onto her lips. Her first thought was to reject it, in hopes of showing Tidus that she didn't appreciate being blackmailed like this every time she was trying to act defiant. It aggravated her so much that it would be Tidus who would whip her up into these emotional frenzies and then suddenly expect her to comply with his spontaneous and romantic gestures. What made her even more irritated though was that it worked! Ever since his previous revelation, she found herself wanting him even more now that she knew he was eventually going to disappear. The idea of him leaving seemed to only heighten her need for him, and in turn, she generally craved whatever last minute affection he may decide to bestow upon her, no matter how great or insignificant it may have seemed.

All too soon Yuna found herself falling into the same trap, as once again she found her tangible self slowly beginning to melt into his warm embrace, defying the voice in her head. The feeling of that desperate need was again coursing through her body and had obviously decided to disconnect all bodily functions from her brain as none of the advisable, sensible actions that her brain was telling her to do were getting through. All she had to do was pull away, but as their intimacy with each other began to deepen, Yuna was finding it increasingly hard to even think let alone act upon her thoughts. It was just like every time before this. Tidus would force her to the absolute brink of an emotional breakdown with his heartless and selfish actions and then shower her with unadulterated affection…only to bring her back to the edge of insanity once more. She hated it, and Yuna wanted nothing more then to slam on the breaks rather then continue in the dizzying repetitive spiral of complete agony and anguish in which she was currently ensnared in.

Yuna was momentarily dragged out of her thoughts as Tidus pulled away and began planting trails of hot kisses down her neck. She was grateful for the short break and allowed air to flow into her lungs, but now that he had pulled away…she immediately found new strength in her resolve. Even though his kisses were creating alarming amounts of pleasure to course throughout her entire body, she tried to resist and quickly went about the task of asking him to halt before she lost control again.

"Tidus…please…stop," she managed to get out in-between gasps, trying to hide her incredibly flushed face. She would have tried to pull away, but found herself pressed up against the door tightly, unable to move with his body pinning her there.

A muffled giggle was given off by Tidus in response to her request, as he sank his lips deeper into her neck, resulting in a much louder gasp to escape from her lips then Yuna had intended as she knew that that kind of reaction would only encourage him further. Yuna had to admit, she certainly was enjoying the sensation, but this was not the right time for his annoying games. They seriously needed to talk.

"Please…we need to…talk," she tried again hoping this time for some sort of response. At hearing the staidness in her voice, he abruptly stopped and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What's there to talk about Yuna?" He said sternly, leaning his body up against hers. "I have already told you, I'm not real, I'm going to disappear." He lifted his chin from her shoulder and put his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look him in the eye, "whether we like it or not," he added, his voice cracking.

She paused for a moment, getting her voice under control. "We have to find someway to save you," she eventually replied, hiding the desperation in her voice.

"Yuna…you're in complete denial aren't you? You know as well as I do that there is no way to save me…" He turned slightly and buried his face in the fall of her hair, letting his lips come to rest just near her ear. The feeling of his breath on her skin was downright intoxicating as she felt goose bumps crawl up her arms, she shivered slightly.

"But-"

"No, Yuna…there are no 'buts'… believe me when I say that I want nothing more then to stay with you…forever, but I guess fate doesn't want it that-"

"Screw fate!" She screamed, violently shoving Tidus off her in the process, sick to death of his negative attitude.

"I want what I want, and I **_won't_** take no for an answer! If you really mean that you want to stay with me forever, then why are you giving up so easily?" She pleaded with him, in the hopes of shaming him into a positive frame of mind.

"Yuna…it's…just…you don't understand, I was given no choice in the matter. The Fayth told me themselves."

"But why were you so willing to fight for me, but your not willing to do the same for yourself? Don't you **_want _**to live?" She attempted to reason with Tidus, hoping that maybe he would start seeing things her way.

"That's different…your…your path could be altered, but my fate cannot. The simple truth is, Yuna, I can't stay alive as long as the Fayth keep dreaming, my fate is…inevitable."

"I absolutely **_refuse_** to believe that!" She yelled back at him in response, slamming her foot down on the floor for emphasis.

Tidus sighed in annoyance, seeing that for the moment, there was not going to be any getting through to her, and simply turned to face the door.

"Don't you walk out on me, I'm not finished!" She warned him. He stopped for a moment almost as if he considered staying, but then wordlessly shook his head and continued towards the exit. Yuna, wanting him desperately not to leave (knowing all too well what awaited her after Sin's defeat…utter loneliness and pain) immediately let slip the first thought that rushed into her head, not giving it the time it needed to marinate and be assessed for being offensive or indeed making sense.

"I-If you…walk out on me now…all that shows to me is…how little you care!" She began crying then, warm tears pouring down her face, frantically trying to some kind of reaction out of him. She did, but not the kind that she so urgently craved. Instead, he tilted his head ever so slightly and spoke, his voice but a mere whisper.

"Yuna…you know yourself that isn't true at all, despite what you may think. Deep down you know you don't mean it." He returned his gaze to directly in front of him and despite some hesitation, he managed to finally get out of the room leaving Yuna…alone. After his presence had dissipated from the room she slid down into the corner huddled in a ball, buried her face in her hands and…cried.

* * *

"I'm glad that's finally over!" Rikku sighed with relief. 

"Yeah but we used up all our money," Wakka replied.

"Well, having improved healing supplies and weapons is way better then dying in battle. Besides, if we died we wouldn't have to worry about money!"

"I still think he ripped us off," Wakka mumbled back. But before Rikku was given another chance to argue, Lulu interrupted, forcing her train of thought into a different direction.

"Where have Yuna and Tidus run off to this time?"

Rikku suddenly remembered where the couple had gone and was about to tell Lulu, but quickly delayed herself wondering if she should say anything or just leave them be. She knew that this was their last chance to be alone with each other and thought that maybe they shouldn't be disturbed until the very last minute…that meant for now, pretending she didn't know where they were.

'_The things I do for friends…'_

"I have no idea," Rikku tried to say in the least suspicious voice possible. "Let them be Lulu, this is last time they get a chance to be with each other."

Still Lulu remained suspicious of the two, obviously expecting the worst from Tidus in particular. She didn't have to be worried for long though. As the group of guardians heard footsteps coming towards them, they wiped around to find Tidus approaching them…but with absolutely no trace of Yuna. Of course, Lulu instantly began to worry, bombarding him with questions on her whereabouts.

"Where's Yuna, I thought she was with you?" Lulu tried to sound like she was just curious, but the hint of apprehensiveness in her voice managed to snake its way into Tidus' ears.

"She's coming," he stated simply, refusing to make eye contact with the black mage. "Okay then well let's get this show on the road!" His friends were thrown of guard by his happy domineer, thinking that he would've been somewhat depressed about his unfortunate and forced departure, but didn't want to risk saying anything that may cause him to revert into such a personality. This was probably just his way of dealing with it…and to be completely honest, they weren't too far from acting like that either. They just simply tried to not think about it.

"We have to wait for Yuna though," Lulu said coolly.

Tidus simply turned to her and gave her a stiff nod in reply, "okay."

They waited for quite awhile, but sure enough eventually, Yuna emerged from the room, her head drooped in a pathetic attempt to hide her incredibly puffy red eyes that were weary from crying. Almost instantaneously, Tidus turned his back, purposefully trying to avoid any kind of visual contact with her what so ever and headed for the elevator.

Everyone followed suit, including Yuna, hoping that somehow this was all just a misunderstanding. That Tidus wouldn't disappear and that all of this suffering and pain she had gone through in the past couple of days was soon going to be nothing more to her then a bad dream. Besides, what else could she hope for? Just like Tidus, she was given no choice in the matter. All she could do now was pray to Yevon (old habits die hard…) that the Fayth could somehow hear her desperate plea. To leave her the only thing that she considered that was worth living for in her otherwise empty existence. What was the point of living a life without the one person who gave it to her in the first place? None.

And so, with one last insistent appeal to the heavens, Yuna stepped out onto the deck of the airship ready to take on the massive task at hand of dealing with the menace that had plagued her beloved Spira for over a thousand years.

* * *

As Sin's gaping mouth opened the doorway to Yu Yevon's domain, everybody soon found themselves gawking in complete awe at the scenery surrounding them. Pyreflies danced in menacingly beautiful loops of pure mystique, giant fluffy orange clouds glided across the horizon; all the while a strong but strangely refreshing breeze seemingly kissed their skin. It was a magnificent scene to behold…but they were all thrown right of guard as a horribly familiar and sinister laugh filled the air. Before they knew it, all of a sudden, what looked like some sort of ghostly eye passed right through them with such an intense and burning force that everyone was almost thrown back against the floor of the deck. 

Yuna looked around quickly, swearing that she could hear someone calling to her…someone was whispering in her ear.

'_Yuna…Yuna…'_

She all of a sudden felt incredibly uncomfortable and cold, unable to stop shivers and tremors running mercilessly up and down her body. Suddenly, this place did seem as beautiful anymore…

Soon after however, the ship eventually came into landing in an area which would enable them to access a path to…wherever it was they were going. After making final preparations, the guardians and their summoner disembarked from the ship, the Al Bhed who were left behind waving them off and wishing them all good luck.

As they journeyed along what seemed like a never ending and unseeing path of random encounters of particularity strong fiends, Yuna found herself refusing more and more to partake in battles. She would only come if one of her comrades were either in serious danger and therefore required healing or, if a fiend was overwhelming their tactical fighting skills and her guardians vitally required the assistance of an aeon. Also as Yuna noticed, whenever she stayed out of battle, he would always be in the fray, where as if she had to go into battle for whatever reason, he would always make sure that he was off "resting" and then go back in once she came off. Once again, Tidus was going to extraordinarily extreme lengths to avoid her to ensure that he wasn't asked anymore questions…and even on the rare occasion when they would both be off, Tidus would simply pretend that she wasn't there. Try as she may to speak with him, he would simply walk away as if he had never heard a word Yuna said.

Still, she wanted to keep trying, if only to get his attention for a second that would be all she needed. The only problem was…she needed an excuse…an excuse which she didn't have as of yet. Then the simplest but most plausible idea popped into her head.

"C-can we stop and rest for a while, I-I'm a little tired," she said hesitantly.

Her request was immediately met with a loud annoyed groan from right up the front of the party, which she guessed to be Tidus who was also probably painfully aware of the fact that she didn't need rest at all and was simply using a break as an excuse to interrogate him further, so of course he tried to convince everybody otherwise.

"Come on Yuna, we're nearly there, we don't need to rest now!" He tried not to sound irritated or upset but it didn't work. His intentions became obvious to Yuna even before he had finished speaking.

"I'm sorry Yuna but I'm going to have to agree with Tidus on this one," Lulu interjected, causing Yuna to glare at her 'big sister' in surprise. "I mean, you hardly ever battled…we had to practically beg you to come in when we needed your help and expertise."

Yuna's head sank as she all of a sudden felt betrayed by the people who were supposed to support her whenever she needed it. She **_needed_** to 'rest', and her request was thrown straight back at her and rubbed in her face. She was feeling quite rejected at the moment, and at that thought, sobs began rising rapidly up into her throat.

"This…This just proves that you don't care!" Yuna croaked, trying hard to keep her sobs under control. Both Tidus and Lulu stopped walking and turned around to respond, even though her comment was directed specifically at Tidus.

"Do you think that this is my fault! Do you think that I want this to happen!" Tidus spat back at her harshly.

"Yuna, its not that we don't care…it's just that we're nearly there and don't need to rest that's all," Lulu said gently, but Yuna didn't pay attention, her eyes were glued to his.

"No, of course I don't think that this is all your fault…but you're being such a cold and heartless jerk about everything! Stop pretending that I don't exist!" She now felt incredibly flustered, and was finding it increasingly difficult not to cry.

"Do you think that I want to ignore you Yuna! Do you have any idea how hard it is to do that! I hate myself for doing this to you, but I just figured the less time I spend with you…maybe…maybe it will be even just slightly easier in the end…for both of us," he finished, instantly regretting ever speaking those words.

"It may be easier for you…but it's killing me!" The tears were now biting furiously away at the corners of her eyes and she was about ready to just let them fall when she was interrupted.

"Ugh! I can't do this anymore! No matter what I do or try, in the long run I just end up hurting the people that I love…" He eyed Yuna momentarily before averting his gaze to the ground, stray tears flowing down his cheeks.

Before Yuna could say anything though, the same haunting and eerily creepy laugh filled the air, as an all too familiar foe's presence was felt, Yuna involuntary yelped as a cold and icy hand inched its way up her shoulder. Instantly, she flinched away and turned to face the very unwelcome guest.

"Ah, Lady Yuna…it is a pleasure as always," Seymour spoke in a rather mocking tone. "But you do not seem at all enthused to see me."

Yuna remained speechless at the sight of the figure standing in front of her, words unable to form in her mouth. Seymour smiled slyly before moving his gaze over the group. When his eyes fell on Tidus, and he saw the tear trails on his face he laughed slightly before directing his line of vision back onto Yuna.

"Having trouble in paradise are we?" Once again he was speaking in a ridiculing tone of voice.

"Shut up Seymour it's none of your business!" Tidus snapped furiously.

"Well obviously it is…after all, you have hurt Lady Yuna's feelings…has he not? He's just going to up and leave you all alone. How could he do that to you if he truly loved you?" Seymour directed his gaze once again solely on Yuna once more, as he slowly made his way over towards her. Yuna's feet felt like concrete bricks, completely glued to the spot and unable to move. She wanted to run for the hills more then anything…but her body refused to work. She was stuck, and she didn't even want to know what Seymour was planning to do to her. Luckily though, in that instant, Tidus moved so fast, in what seemed like a blur and there he was, standing his ground right in front of her…protecting her.

"Don't you even **_think_** about going anywhere **_near_** Yuna or so help me **_god_** I'll slice you right down the centre!" Tidus raised his sword up to just below Seymour's chin, and kept it stationery just a few centimetres from his throat to further enforce his threat.

"Oooh, touchy…having a little trouble accepting our fate are we?"

"I just told you, that is none of your business! So shut up!" Tidus growled.

"But don't you see? Your suffering will end…and now that I am finally Sin I can end all of Spira's suffering! I will destroy Spira! I will save it! And…it is all thanks to you, Yuna…just like I said, I would become Sin with your help," He raised an arm, gesturing it over towards her friends who were ready and in position to fight.

"Although, let's not forget your guardians either…it's all thanks to you and your companions, you defeated Lady Yunalesca for me, now I shall roam Spira as Sin forever now that the Final Aeon has been destroy-"

Seymour was instantly cut off when Tidus drove his Catablog sword right through Seymour's throat, causing Yuna to immediately yelp and flinch away as she heard the sound of the sharp metal piercing his flesh. Tidus smirked as he held it there. "Not if I can help it," he announced proudly before driving it in even further through his neck until the tip of the blade emerged on the other side.

Seymour simply began to laugh at his pathetic attempt to 'kill' him. All efforts at taking his life were futile and pointless…he was an unsent, and therefore completely unaffected by Tidus' feeble endeavour. He simply slowly pulled back away from the sword, and once the blade had left his throat completely, the hole that was there simply closed over. He took another swipe at Tidus, but thankfully he dodged it and with that, all six guardians and their summoner raced over to combat the menace and send him to the Farplane once and for all…

* * *

Finally, Seymour was defeated for the final time, and Yuna began The Sending without delay. Soon, the all too familiar site of Pyreflies could be seen dancing around his ghostly shadow…unfortunately though, he refused to go until he said one final thing. 

"So…it is you who shall finally send me to my fate after all, Yuna. However…you lose as well. Now that the Final Aeon is gone you cannot stop Sin…the Spiral of Death will continue until it consumes all of Spira." He laughed to himself in spite of his predicament, which lead to of course Tidus asking why.

"What the hell is so funny?" He interjected harshly.

Seymour shot both Tidus and Yuna one last, resentful look before he explained himself. "Even if you do find some way to defeat Yu-Yevon…you will cease to be, and that means that no matter what you do, you and your little friends will lose either way." He turned to Tidus just as he dissipated into a mass of Pyreflies, his manipulative voice still lingering on the silent breeze.

"The next sending you perform Yuna…you will performing it on…**_him_**…"

The instant Seymour disappeared, Yuna plunged to the ground in hysterical sobs…Seymour's final departing comment hit her already incredibly fragile emotional state with one last devastating shake, smashing it into a thousand razor sharp pieces.

Tidus bent down and tried to collect Yuna into his arms as he rocked her gently, waiting for her sobs to slow. When she was calm, he gradually helped her to her feet and began walking. Predictably, once again, he was pulled back.

"Wait," she pleaded with him, tugging on the sleeves to his shirt. Tidus sighed and turned to face the distraught summoner.

"What is it?"

"Did…didn't you hear what Seymour said? He's right…I could never bring myself to perform the sending if…if it meant sending you away…I-I couldn't do it!" She cried desperately into his chest, trying to control her feelings.

"I…uh…can't…it…I…it…hurts," she gasped incoherently between sobs.

Tidus simply ran his hand through her hair in an effort to still her and placed a gentle lingering peck on her forehead before speaking.

"I know, Yuna, I know…"

And with that, they slowly made their way towards their next destination, with Yuna grasping his hand tightly for support.

* * *

As the group stood there, bright, tall buildings surrounded them, with a diamond jewelled sky glittered above overhead…surly it was an amazing site to behold, but nobody was focused on that. Everybody has focused all there attention on what was happening before them- the incredibly unpredictable but unavoidable reunion between Tidus and his father had begun. Everyone listened intently to their forced and tense convocation. Yuna keeping her gaze locked particularly hard on her lover, watching his every move. 

'_What am I going to do?'_

"You're late Auron…"

"I know," he said solemnly. Jecht turned around slowly as he came face to face with his former friend and the son he hadn't seen in ten years.

"Hey," he gestured slightly, waving his arm.

"Hi."

"Hmph, you got tall but you're all bones! You eating right boy?" Jecht started off rather enthusiastically. Tidus however, didn't reply.

"You've really grown," he said more softly this time.

"Yeah, but your still bigger," Tidus replied. Jecht chuckled under his breath before continuing.

"Well I am Sin you know…"

"That's not funny,"

"Dad?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you!"

"I know…I know," Jecht agreed with his son.

"You know what you have to do?"

"Yeah," Tidus mumbled rather depressed.

"I-I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore…pretty soon I'm going to be Sin completely. But when it starts, I won't be myself anymore…I won't be able to hold myself back…I'm sorry."

"That's enough! Let's finish this, okay!"

"You're right," Jecht agreed.

"Well then, let's go!" And with that, he stepped right back as he gathered two large blue balls of energy into his hands and pushed them to his chest. They burst into sparks and began to centre on his torso. Slowly, he edged his way backwards towards the swelling pit of lava below. As soon as Tidus saw this, he made a desperate run for his father's hand. Yuna also gasped in shock.

"No!"

Unfortunately, he missed his fathers grasp, and watched him slowly plummet downward to the boiling orange liquid below. As Jecht fell, the ball of energy that had accumulated on his chest, began to let out swirls of energy… however, Tidus wasn't paying attention. He was all to lost in the fact that he had just literally let his father's life slip through his fingers. An abrupt shock snapped him out of his apparent daze, as a giant fiery hand almost crushed him completely. Hr managed to jump out of the way just in the nick of time, but faced a furious looking Final Aeon. Tidus managed to push his nervousness and feelings aside now, all too aware of who the aeon was. Pulling out his blade, he pointed it directly at the aeon, ready to fight his very hardest.

"I promise this'll be quick! Give me all you got, dad!"

* * *

With one final crash, Braska's Final Aeon gave one last longing shriek before crashing to the ground, dispersing back into the form of Jecht once more. As he began to fall, Auron readied himself to catch his fallen friend…but found that his foster 'son' had beaten him to it. 

Tidus caught him gently, lowering him down onto his shoulder before moving him into a horizontal resting position, resting his father's head on his arm. At seeing Jecht, his father, the cause of all of his hatred and anger on the brink of death, made him want to…cry. At seeing the expression of sadness on his son's face, Jecht just couldn't help himself.

"You're gonna cry, you always cry, see look you're crying!"

"I hate you dad!" Tidus managed to say, tears rolling their way down his cheeks. Tidus stood up and moved away from him, trying to regain control of his emotions.

"Save it for later…" Jecht whispered softly.

"Yeah…we've got a job to do, don't we?"

"Yes…that's right, you are my son after all," Jecht hoisted himself up so he could see Tidus more clearly.

"You know for the first time I'm glad…to have you as my…father," Tidus admitted so quietly that nobody heard.

At that moment Yuna stepped forward. She didn't really want to intrude on their reunion, but felt compelled to intervene, seeing now as Sir Jecht was classified as an unsent, so she knew she should at least offer to perform the sending for him.

"Sir Jecht, I should-"

"No, Yuna…there's no time!" He interrupted, and at that moment a large black orb darted furiously over their heads. Upon seeing it, Tidus immediately tried to tell it off.

"You stay away!" He gestured angrily with a flick of his arm.

"Yuna, you know what to do," Jecht began. "The aeons…call them!" and with that the Fayth suddenly appeared in its ghostly form behind her.

"Call us!" He proclaimed, and with his work done, Jecht finally collapsed to the ground and burst into hundreds of pyreflies. Tidus cringed at hearing the eerie voices of the pyreflies as they all flew off into the distance, taking his father to his final resting place…the Farplane.

Yuna turned around courageously, ready to face there new foe…unfortunately, it was all just a charade… in the inside her mind was rushing, intensely trying to find a solution that would result in them being able to defeat Sin and at the same time, enable Tidus to stay. Her mind was racing furiously with endless possibilities, but they all seemed to turn up in a dead end. She had to come up with something! But what could she do? Especially with so little time left…she had to call the aeons soon.

'_The aeons…'_

How ironic it was to be having to save them from their never ending cycle of dreaming and to have them take away the only person that mattered to Yuna in return.

'_This is so unfair…I would give up anything…no, everything if that meant he could stay. Why me? Is it selfish to want such a high paying reward for saving everybody? All I want is to be happy…do I have to sacrifice my being happy to save Spira? What's the point of having an Eternal Calm if I can't spend it with the one person who helped me achieve it? It figures that there would be a huge price to pay for me living through my pilgrimage…' _

"Yuna!" A strong scream snapped her out of her thoughts, and forced her to focus on the task at hand. She would just have to think while she was summoning…and she was really running out of time!

'_I guess all I can do is hope for the best…'_ She thought to herself before stepping up, ready to bid a final farewell to the creatures that had helped her so much on her journey…and to also secretly blame them for taking her precious guardian away from her as well.

Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of what was going to happen in the end but thankfully, she blinked them away, closed her eyes and shifted her focus onto summoning the aeons. She entered her summoning stance, arched her head up to the sky and silently pled to the heavens for the required presence of the mystical creatures.

'_Valefor…come…'_

* * *

Now that the aeons were gone, Yuna suddenly felt somewhat empty. Almost as if she had lost a piece of herself. Although she hated the aeons for what they were about to do once she started to send them, along her journey she had also grown quite attached to them as well. Not to mention that some small part of her was now grieving at the loss of so much power. The real sadness came however; from having to watch them die right in front of her eyes…all she could do was stand there. She couldn't even help them. Before she had summoned them, she was sure that she could've gone through with it and Yuna assured herself that it would be over quickly. But the battle went on for what seemed like an eternity and now she was having immense trouble coming to grips with what she had just witnessed. She tried telling herself that everything was alright now…it was over, but every time all she could hear were her aeons last, agonisingly painful screams as they faded away. However, this pain was hugely insignificant compared to the pain she would feel once **_he_** had left her… 

"Everyone…you know, that this is the last time we fight together…alright?" Tidus tried to say confidently.

"No…no it's not!" Rikku cried, tugging desperately on his shirt. "You have to stay…at least for Yunie's sake! She'll die if you don't stay!"

"Please, Rikku…just let me say goodbye," Tidus whispered to his friend.

"But you can't leave Yuna," Wakka tried to reason with him, he received no response.

"You have to stay," Lulu also joined in the pleading session.

"Sorry, but you know that I can't, even if I want to…I just can't. This is the way my story is ending, I have no control over it."

All Yuna could do was watch in complete and utter horror as her lover made his way over towards the floating dark orb. He drew his Catablog and ran his hand over its smooth surface one last time before aiming it directly at Yu Yevon. Her tongue still felt like a lead weight and her throat was terribly dry.

"I'm saying…goodbye!" He said finally, the realisation crashing down on Yuna like a ton of bricks.

At his words, the whole party gasped (except of course Auron and Kimahri) and Yuna, still unable to move, could do nothing more then let out what sounded like a droning, heartbreaking cry as she collapsed to her feat.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered in such an inaudible voice that nobody heard him. He didn't dare look back or else at seeing what misery awaited him, it may have caused his resolve to waver. Instead, he began to charge directly toward Yu Yevon, thrusting his sword out in front of him all the while wondering, what fate awaited him afterwards…?

'_I'm scared Yuna…'_

It was done. Yu Yevon had finally been defeated Spira's problems were finally over. Yuna's however, were just beginning…Spira may be safe for now, but her happy and secure future with Tidus was in a great deal of peril, especially when he was on the brink of leaving her forever. She didn't want to dance, but she knew she had to. That didn't necessarily mean that she **_would_** though. Still, for now she had to make sure that Sir Jecht arrived on the Farplane safely…and there was also the matter of Sir Auron as well. So she danced.

After Sir Auron's farewells, everybody slowly made their way back to the airship feeling somewhat gloomy about his departure. So far, two people that Yuna cared for had already sacrificed themselves so as to let Spira have a shot at everlasting peace…and another one was about to make his debut. Yuna stood there, in the middle of the deck, the aeons floating around her as well as Sin's shell awaiting their final sending. But Yuna wasn't dancing.

"Yuna you need to perform the sending now," Lulu informed her.

"I can't…"

"Yunie…you have to! What will happen to the aeons otherwise?" Rikku reasoned with her cousin.

"I don't care!" Yuna stated firmly.

"Yuna…" Tidus started, but was interrupted by the fuming summoner.

"Don't you 'Yuna' me! You…you…you're the one that started this whole mess! If you had told me sooner then I might have been able to save you! I-I wouldn't have had to go through all of this pain…" Yuna was on the verge of completely breaking down, and Tidus couldn't let that happen, the aeons needed to be sent now and if he didn't do something soon…something really bad could happen.

He had to do something…Yuna **had **to dance…then he remembered. While in the Calm Lands training, Lulu had taught Tidus about black magic. The one lesson that he remembered in particular was the use of the berserk spell. Lulu had said that although it causes you to lose control during battles…its primary function is to force the person it is cast on to do what they **_don't_** want to do at that given moment. For example, the only reason it makes you lose controls during battles is because you don't want to attack. So if you can't control yourself when you don't want to attack, could he possibly use it on Yuna to make her dance even though she didn't want to? He really didn't want to do it, but this was a last resort.

He steadied himself, ready to cast the spell…but before he did he quickly apologised. "I am so sorry Yuna…you are going to hate me for the rest of your life after this…"

"What are you talking about?"

His gaze locked with hers as his lips mouthed the words of the spell, "Berserk."

"What…what are you doing?" Yuna gasped, quite frightened at the fact that her body was moving without her consent. All of sudden, her body jerked down and picked up her staff. She then began the fluid movements that made up the dance of the dead, sending her mind into absolute terror at what was happening…she was really freaking out.

"T-Tidus what's happening…w-what did you do? **WHAT DID YOU DO!**" She was frantically trying to gain control over her limbs, but nothing was working. The other guardians simply stared in amazement at what was going on, unable to comprehend why she was dancing when only a moment ago she was refusing to. That's when something clicked together in Lulu's mind.

"Tidus…did you…?"

"Yes," he intercepted, not giving her the chance to finish the sentence.

"She wasn't going to dance of her own free will…you and I both know that," he continued bluntly. "The aeons have to be sent or something really bad could happen."

"But to force her? She is going to be seething with you when she stops."

"What does it matter Lulu? I'll be gone anyway," he mumbled.

"**PLEASE STOP IT**!" Yuna screamed as loud as she could, sobbing frantically at what was happening to her body…the whole air was filled with her anguished cries as the aeons dissipated into pyreflies around her.

"Please…make it stop," she begged her guardian in such a desperate way that he almost did, but as soon as the sending was complete, the magic would stop automatically. Simply because he wouldn't be _real_ anymore and so he would lose his magic and any power he had over anybody else.

"Why are you doing this? Please stop…please…it…hurts. **ANYONE PLEASE MAKE IT STOOOOOP!**"

Tidus really hated doing this to her, he couldn't believe what he was doing actually. He never thought that he could seem this cruel. It was just that to him, nothing seemed to matter at all anymore…so the way he was seeing things now, what did it matter if he hurt Yuna? He was going to die and never see her again…so why bother? She was going to eventually forget about him (possibly even sooner after what he had just done)… his face fading away from her memory, only to be replaced by another. So why should he care?

'_No…'_

He mentally slapped himself for ever thinking that he should be able to even _think_ something like that… he knew that Yuna wouldn't forget him _that_ easily, but he seriously just couldn't help it. Really, what **_was_ **the point?

The other guardians could do nothing but watch in absolute horror as Yuna was being forced to perform the sending. Tidus was right when he said that she wasn't going to do it…this really was the **only **way. Still, everyone shifted uneasily, all feeling unbelievably guilty that they had to ignore Yuna's cries for help. Not to mention letting a friend sacrifice himself without any sort of comforting recognition. There part to play in this show was over and all they could do now was play useless spectators in what was to be the final act.

Yuna was uncontrollably furious…at this point she knew that if he lifted the spell on her body, she probably would kill him she was that angry…and saddened. He was going to leave her and there was nothing she could do about it…and although over the past week she had been denying it, she knew she couldn't any longer, but still preferred to if that meant dodging more pain. It was then that the spell lifted from her body and she was released. But she knew why she had been released…and it wasn't because Tidus wanted to let her go either. She fell to the ground the instant the spell let her go, still weeping hysterically but she managed to quickly stumble to her feet, as she went into a combination of a lunge and run straight towards him.

"**I HATE YOU**!" She blubbered, raising her fists in protest, getting ready to hit him as hard as she possibly could…but something wasn't right…Tidus was…glowing. Still she ran, but received a horrible shock when she fell straight through him and onto the cold hard steel below. She simply lay there for a moment in complete and utter shock…then the reality of the what was happening finally set in. As her cries intensified, she was practically heaving and unable to breathe, groaning in utter despair…it was happening, he was…fading.

She was going to be sick and her body was going numb…her guardians rushed to her side, clamouring to get to Yuna in a somewhat pathetic attempt to console their shattered summoner, but she was already gone…

"Yunie!" Rikku cried, trying to calm her. Her heaving was increasing, not to mention she was having fits of violent tremors. Although Yuna was expecting to be upset, she wasn't planning on having a negative reaction of this magnitude…but she couldn't help it. The horrible truth was though, that right up until the final battle, Yuna had just kept telling herself that he just wouldn't fade away. It was as simple as that. The pain and the pointlessness of having a life without him were simply a burden too great to bear on her already emotionally and physically drained self. So she chose to basically try and pretend that it wasn't going to happen… even though somewhere at the back of her mind the real gravity of the predicament was itching away, anxious to get out.

But now that the ghastly reality of the situation was out of its prison…it had completely consumed her in an all out hysterical fit of sheer panic, anger and grief.

"But…but y-you promised…always," she whimpered. "You're…you're breaking your promise to me…**YOU'RE BREAKING IT**!" She shrieked, causing everyone surrounding her to flinch back in shock.

"Don't go…you lied…you promised me…" She whispered hoarsely.

"I'm so sorry Yuna," was all he said, tears pouring down his cheeks before heading towards then edge of the deck ready to jump of into the seemingly endless abyss that awaited him. As Yuna heard his feet clank on the metal deck, she almost felt like each time he took a step he was mashing her heart into even smaller insignificant pieces. She could almost hear the 'crush' whenever his feet touched the floor.

Instantaneously, Yuna jumped to her feet in a last fraught struggle against the laws of life in an effort to keep Tidus from leaving her. But before she had even made it half way, her guardians had literally jumped onto her in a tedious effort to try and restrain Yuna from 'accidentally' committing suicide. Whether not it would have been accidental, none of the guardians wanted to think about _that_ possibility.

"**NO**!" she bawled, frustrated that she was stopped a mere four metres from her goal. Despite the fact that she was being restrained by four capable guardians, she was still proving to be a quite the test of strength as she arched out persistently and constantly towards Tidus' shadowy remains. The young summoner was insanely focused on reaching him by what ever means necessary. The problem for the guardians however was not actually restraining her, it was dodging the unpredictable biting, kicking and scratching she was using against her adoptive family in hopes that her actions would end up resulting in her release.

"Let me go…!" She implored frustratingly with her friends. But they weren't relenting any time soon. They had even skilfully worked out Yuna's pattern of random violence and in turn, at any attempt she made now, they were able to proficiency move out of her reach.

"Goodbye everyone…"

At the sudden sound of his voice, Yuna's body jerked up and came face to face with what was probably to remain the most **_awful_** and heart shattering moment she would ever witness in her entire life…Tidus jumped.

And with one last, frantic lunge, Yuna broke free of her captives and recklessly buckled over as immense pain shot through her chest. Grasping at her blouse were her heart rested just underneath she sent an unbearable, ear piercing and agonising cry out over the horizon at the loss of her beloved guardian. Tears pouring down her face and she shook violently, struggling to hold herself up.

"**LIAR! YOU PROMISED ME ALWAYS**!"

'_You promised…you broke y-your promise to me…and now you're gone…forever.'_

'_Forever…'_

'_I hate you…'_

'_Liar…'_

* * *

**Authors Note: **YAY! I'm finished…whoop whoop! Wasn't that a long chapter…man I must have re-written this chapter a **million** times…at one stage it was _18_ pages long!I thought that was a little too long for an update and so I managed to cut it down to 15 and ¾. That's still a lot I know but I had so much to get through. I'm actually in exam block now and so I get home study! YAY, but that means I have to actually study…grrrrrrrr so I guess that I had better stop procrastinating now and get to work, I have something like 6 exams next week that go for two hours each…pfft, forget that! But by next Friday the 18th of November, I shall be finished and it's the day before my birthday! YAY ME EVEN MORE! Actually it's not that exciting…I get money THAT I AM FORBIDDEN TO SPEND BECAUSE I HAVE TO SAVE IT FOR MY JAPANESE EXCHANGE TRIP! AND I DON'T GO UNTIL THE WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS! Honestly people, I can't have $20 dollars without spending it within 5 minutes let alone $1000…grrrrrrrrrrr. 

Anyway (still procrastinating about exams) I hope that you all enjoyed this last chapter so tell me what you think! You can say how much you loved it, liked it or hated it…me not care! I still get reviews! Hopefully…:P I may do a sequel if people want it badly enough…although, the new story that I'm writing is actually kind of a sequel to this one but not really (if that makes any sense) it is up now if you guys want to check it out. It's called "Her Shattered Heart" you all know who I'm talking about so yeah, there's a clue for the story. PLEASE CHACK IT OUT! NO MORE SCHOOL THEN FOR 2 MONTHS YAY! In the meantime though, I seriously need to study…so I'll see you all for my next wonderful story! BYE!

**THANK-YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Secret and Strange Angle: **I'm glad that you're enjoying this…I know it's sad and so here's an update (although it isn't much happier…sorry)

**i laugh at you: **Ummm, thank-you for your review it certainly was interesting…lol anyway I'm glad that you enjoyed my story and so here's another update for you…by the way, I still think the button is just purple. Lavender has more of a pink in it.

**Crimson Okami: **Yeah, this is my last update…but fear not for as mentioned above, I have another story in the works. I'll post that one for you as soon as I can! Anyway, thank-you so much for all of your support!

**Cazza Cat: **Man you are just awesome! Thank-you so much for everything!

**Obsidean Crystal:** Thank-you so much for your friendship and support and hope that you like this chapter as well!

**FreshMeat: **You have no idea how much I enjoyed your review…here's the chapter that I know you have been craving for, and I can't WAIT until you update…I just have to find out what happens between Lucy and Kouta!

**TgIiDgUiS: **Than-you so much for enjoying this story and I hope that you like this chapter all he same!

**Bbychrangel: **You have been with this story since the beginning and I am so pleased that you have enjoyed this…you simply asking me to update as soon as I could was enough to encourage me to write so thank-you!

**Dancing Summoner: **Thank-you so much, you know, if you hadn't talked me into continuing this story, it would still be sitting on the website as a one shot with only like 5 reviews. Your constant support and helpfulness is greatly appreciated so I than-you from the bottom of my heart.

**Al Bhed Sweetie: **Than-you for reviewing my story and I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Your welcome for the review of your other fanfic, I really did enjoy that!

**Lucy: **Thanks for everything, you are always one of the first people to review my story, anyone would think that you live on this website anyway, I'm glad that you like my story and here's the update that you wanted so badly.

**Ffxfan: **I'm glad that you are enjoying this story as well and hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much!

**SUBMIT!11: **heh heh, I'm glad that you "LOVED IT" you obviously paid attention to me when I asked people to review, and I hope that you love this chapter all the same.

**Mayonaka: **Than-you so much for all of your support…I just wanted to say as well that I absolutely LOVED your new chapter, it was AWESOME! I can't wait until they have the ceremony! Ummm, I was just wondering about when Yuna started bleeding is that because she had a miscarriage? I seriously didn't know why she was bleeding until I was watching 'Law and Order' with my mum and a woman had a miscarriage and she was bleedingdown the front of her clothes…Yuna might have a gash or something, but I thought that Cid couldn't find one so I assumed that she didn't hurt herself…and it seems like logical explanation so umm yeah see ya and Thank-you again!

**Hart: **Just like you said, 2 chapters max and here's the last one so enjoy!

**Kiakyu: **Thank-you very much for you one review, I know that you probably might not read this but in case you do, I just wanted to say than-you.

**Elle: **Thanks again for all your support!

**Big Guv: **I know that your internet isn't working properly at the moment, but I hope that it gets up and running eventually, anyway thank-you for your reviews, they really helped me out!

**BballAnimeLover89: **You only reviewed once but I don't care, it was still a review and I than-you very muchly for it as well!

**Karlynnea: **Again you only reviewed once as well but I'm glad you did so thank-you

**Halestorm: **Thanks for everything as well and I hope that you have gotten your sswdr by now…in your dreams anyway!

**Ree: **Thanks for your one review as well, I will eventually get around to editing the story but for now I won't worry about it! But thanks anyway!

**FINISHED! **

**SO ONCE AGAIN PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT STORY! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT, (INFFX-2 SECTION) BUT BEFORE YOU DO, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Warui-Usagi**

* * *


End file.
